Whisper in the wind
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: May visit Ash in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup and meets Ash's new friend Dawn. the more she stays the more she thinks Ash likes her. it gose the same with Misty. How will May react and adapt to this?. is she right or wrong? advance,pearl,poke and contest.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the results of my poll. well i asked what story i shoudl write. the winner was... advanceshipping. yay! anyway i will still add poke and pearl. but not now. anyway please enjoy.

Midnightmoon602

**Whisper in the wind**

**(A Advance,Poke,Pearl,Contest chapter fic)**

**Chapter one**

I hear the whisper of the wind. I look at the grass and see them blow with the wind as they bend to the direction to where the wind blows. Like follow the leader. As the wind blows in different directions I see the grass changing as well. Now they look like they are dancing to the wind. Like a happy couple. I look at the sky. It has this clear blue look that it looks like it perfect. Perfect in every way. It looks even more perfect with its companion the white fluffy clouds. Everything seems to be a perfect mood. Except me.

My name is May Maple and I'm 15 years old and I'm here in Johto competing for ribbons to enter into the Johto grand festival. It has been a year since I got here. It has been two years since I started this dream of mine. This goal of becoming the best Pokémon coordinator the world has ever met. Here I am sitting on a hill not far from the poke center. Sitting on the lush green grass who doesn't mind me sitting on them.

It might be even a year since I last saw you but life isn't the same. I always told myself I wish I got away from you. But now I'm regretting it. Sometimes I wished we had the same goals but I'm not really into battles like my father. Another cold afternoon breeze blows and my brown hair flutters around. I brush my brown hair away from my face and look towards the sky.

What I am going about to do is tell you something. Listen carefully because I am only going to tell you guys once. I'm going to tell you a story. My story.

* * *

"Well this is really it hey?" my little brother asked me

"Yeah it is" I replied trying not to shed a tear

"Sis I'm really going to miss you" my brother replied as he done an unexpected hug

"I'm going to miss you too" I replied as a knelt down to hug my brother

I couldn't believe it. This was really it. First saying goodbye to my friends and now my family. I felt sadness overcome me. I tried not to shed a tear but they just ran down my face without telling them to. I stopped hugging my brother and wiped my tears away as fast as I could.

"Sis were you crying?"

"No" I denied

Soon I could hear my parent's footstep getting louder and louder. I got up and wiped my eyes just in case there were more tears that would come. I got my bag and put it over my shoulder. When my parents came out they saw me happy as ever. Well that was what they thought. I couldn't believe that this was the real thing. I was leaving my family and my friends for my journey in life. I was actually heading to Johto on my own. Without anyone but my rivals. What made me sad was that the person who changed my life completely wasn't here by me side. To save my from my pain of losing and the one to celebrate when I have won. This took a lot of getting use to then I expected. I did my last wave and ran to the port. Hoping that I wasn't late for my trip.

When I got there I flashed my ticket to the ticket person and with one nod she let me in. before I knew I knew the boat's horn blew. I was outside as I saw my own hometown shrink before my eyes. Soon it was gone completely and all my eyes could see was the beautiful light blue sea change into a relaxing glowing orange.

"Wow it's so beautiful" I told myself

Then out of nowhere my Bulbasaur came out of her poke ball. I was shocked to find Bulbasaur out of her poke ball. Normally Skitty was the one that jumps out of her poke ball for no complete reason.

"What are you doing out of your poke ball?" I asked my grass type Pokémon

"Bulbasaur!" she replied with a smile

"I don't know how you can be so happy know that we are both by ourselves" I said to my Pokémon as I looked back at the glowing orange sea

"Bulba bula saur!" my Pokémon replied like she was trying to make my expression happy like she was but it didn't seem to help

"I know that you are trying to help Bulbasaur but I'm not in the mood" I replied with a sigh "I just can't believe this is really it. I'm finally going to be on my own. Without Ash by my side" I said as a looked back at me Pokémon "I'm so use for Ash to be by my side but know his gone"

"Bulbasaur" my starter grass Pokémon said in a sad tone of voice

"Now come on. Get back into your Pokeball" I said as I got my Pokeball from my belt where I store my Pokémon

I got out my Pokeball and returned Bulbasaur back into her Pokeball. A red beam came out from the ball and aimed at Bulbasaur the red light covered Bulbasaur and turned her red before the red light returning back into the Pokeball with Bulbasaur this time. When that was done I put Bulbasaur back into my belt and walked back into my room. When I got my room I slipped of my shoes and untied the knot on my bandana and threw it on the floor. I even pulled of my socks and threw them where my shoes were. Then I fell onto the bed facing the white ceiling.

"So this is really it huh?" I told myself as I got sat up from the bed "I wonder what I should do when I get there" I asked myself

I lay back onto the bed lying on my back. Looking at the ceiling. It might only be a few hours since I last saw you but it feels like years since I saw your face.

"How am I going to move on if I only see your face everywhere I look?" I told myself

I had no choice but to forget about him. I knew it was going to be hard but I had no choice. If I wanted to become a great Pokémon coordinator I had to do this. I stood up and walked to my bag which was on top of the table in my room. I started to unpack my things. I was nearly done when I came across something important to me. It was the ribbon I won with Ash back in Kanto. The ribbon was old and a bit crinkled and the gold medal as the center piece had lost its shined and had a few scratches on it. It was looking very dull. It might look old but it felt brand new. I remember I use to look at my face when I brush my hair. Now when I think about it. Does Ash still have his? My face replied with a bitter expression as a returned the ribbon back into my bag. I got into by Pj's and went into bed.

* * *

I woke up with the chattering of the Wingulls outside my porthole. Also the cold breeze woke me up even more. As I poked me head out of the porthole I smelled the fresh morning air floating in the air. I put my head back inside and realized that I have must reached Johto now. I got out of my Pj's and dressed into my new clothes my mother gave me. I was wearing my new green bandana with an orange dress with white pockets also with a black collar. A had my green waist bag staying on my waist. Everything was new. My looks, my dream, my Pokémon and a new fresh mind.

As I took a step down the stairs I couldn't help but to notice my rivals were already here before me. I saw Drew. He was my number one rival out of all. He had light green hair. He also had long black sleeves and a purple vest to join. He had blue pants with black shoes. When he saw me he just greeted me with a simply flick of his hair. Then there was Harley. He was another rival of mine. He had long purple hair and he was in Caturn designed clothes. His greeting wasn't a flick of his hair but a greeting of running towards me with his arms right open.

"May! My old friend! I'm glad to see you again" Harley greeted. He sound plastic by his acting

"Nice to see you again" I replied with a pretend smile

"How was the trip? Your boyfriend here was all worried about you" Harley said as he broke up the hug

"BOYFRIEND!" I replied in shock with a high tone of voice. I could feel myself blush

"Wait he isn't your boyfriend?" Harley asked me

"NO!" I replied back with the same tone of voice I used earlier

"Than what about Ash? Was he your boyfriend?"

"Just shut up Harley" Drew said as he came up to me with his arms crossed "me and Ash are not May's boyfriend. Anyway who would like a girl like May?" Drew said as he flicked his hair

"I so hate you Drew!" I yelled at him

"Whatever" Drew replied back at me as he walked away from Harley and me

I just watched him walk away into the distance. Soon I stomped back to the poke center in anger. Drew always got on my nerves.

* * *

It was soon nightfall at my first day in Johto. I was at the balcony watching the stars come as some shown brightly than others. I saw the full moon shine at its brightness. It glowed in the dark night sky. I remember a few days ago I was saying good bye to Ash and Brock and only a few hours ago I just said good bye to my family. Beautifly was resting on my head as I watched the night sky. I always did this with my friends but know I'm all on my own. Me and my Pokémon here alone for a very long time.

"So what should we do tomorrow Beautifly?" I asked my flying bug Pokémon

"Beautifly!" It replied with a happy expression

"That sounds good. Let's do that!" I said to my Pokémon with a smile

I might not understand the Pokémon language but what Beautifly said sound nice.

"So what about going to the shops around here" I suggested

"Beautifly!" She replied with a happy reaction as she flapped her wings in happiness

I haven't smiled since I got here but Beautifly changed all that. She made me smile once again. With my Pokémon here maybe it wouldn't be as hard to adjust as I expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It was the next day in Johto. I rubbed my eyes a few times. I looked at my balcony and saw the curtains dancing with the wind. The doors were banging with each other as the wind and the curtains dance with each other. I took of my sheets on me and walked over to the balcony and was about to close the door when I something caught my eye. It was the gold sandy beach with the endless light blue sea just touching the end of the beach. I completely forgot about shutting the balcony doors and ran to my wardrobe looking for my swim suit while at the same time throwing my other clothes on the floor. When I got my swimsuit I ran out of my room and straight to the beach. My blood and veins ran with excitement. It was a while since I went to the beach but this time I was all on my own. Sad it may seem but I forgot all about that and when I got to the beach I release all of my Pokemon to have a great day at the beach.

Out came Beautifly, Munchlax, Blaziken, Bulbasaur, Wartortal and Glaceon. When they got out a smile didn't take long to grow on their faces. My Glaceon and Wartortal ran right into the water as fast as they can. Beautifly and Bulbasaur were making a sandcastle while Munchlax was looking for shells to eat. And my Blaziken just lay under a shady tree. I was in my red two piece with cute little pink ribbons on the side. I was reading my book about a love story. I wasn't really into love but it was the only thing I wanted to do. I felt lazy on nice spring days like this. Where the spring sun just stayed at the right temperate for me and my Pokemon to have a great time. I wasn't like Drew or Harley that train their pokemon 24/7. I was different. I mostly let my Pokemon have fun as well of training. Ash taught me this. I got up and took off my shades and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Drew looking at me.

"Drew what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion  
"I think I'm asking the same question to you" Drew replied with his arms on his hips  
"I'm taking a break" I replied as I put my shades back on and continued to read my book  
"But you just got here" Drew told me as he walked towards and and sit next to me

Drew peeked over to have a seek peek at my book. When I saw this I shut the book flat and put in my bag.

"What were you reading back then?" Drew asked me  
"None of your business" I replied  
"Was it a romance novel?" Drew asked me once more  
"Yes it was now can you stop asking these questions?" I asked once more  
"Okay I will leave" Drew said as he got up and flicked his hair

Then Harley came at bad timing. He had a smile on his face.

"Looks like the lovebirds are finally having some time alone"

Drew and I blushed. I got up straight away from my pink heart designed towel and took off my shades.

"Drew isn't my boyfriend Harley!" I called out  
"Poor Ash, he might be heartbroken" Harley teased as he walked away from the beach and head back to the poke center

As he walked back I looked at him with glaring eyes with anger. When he was completely gone I sat down on my beach towel and put back my shades and pull out my book I was reading until Drew came along.

"I better be going" Drew said  
"Yeah see you later" I said without looking at him as I was too busy reading my book

I heard Drew's footsteps walking away from the beach. I was actually was liking this book. Somehow it was relating to me. There were three girls fighting for one boy who was so dense that it was too late to tell the girl he liked that he liked her. It was a sad love story but I wasn't really into love yet. I still had a dream to fulfill first. Love can come later on. Then I felt something tugging on my legs. When I put down my book and took off me shades I found Bulbasaur tugging my leg using vine whip.

"Bulbasaur what are you doing?" I asked my grass type pokemon  
"Bulba bula saur" she replied as she kept tugging my leg like it wanted to show me something

I got up and followed my Bulbasaur's directions. Soon I ended up at the sandcastle she and Beautifly made. It was mainly a hill of sand with sea shells as decoration. It wasn't perfect but they did work hard and was a good job after all.

"Very nice sand castle" I told Bulbasaur as I patted her on the head softly  
"Bulba" she replied with a smile  
"I'm going back to read my book now okay?"  
"Beautifly" my bug flying pokemon replied as she nodded at me

I walked back and rest on my pink heart designed beach towel with the book on my stomach with my black shades on. I was looking at the sky. I wished it went on forever but it didn't. Soon the sun decided to set slowly. But during that time I had a great time. I played with my Pokemon in the water and said how nice Bulbasaur's and Beautifly's sand castle was. As the sun set behind the hills of Johto I was thinking of someone. It was my best friend Ash. Ever since I left him he was the only one in my mind. Well he was with me for a long time. Maybe I'll forget about him soon. Anyway I bet we will visit each other soon. Soon the glowing red sun was gone before our eyes and I returned my Pokemon into their pokeballs and I pack up my things into my bag. Before I left I walked up to the end of the beach. I felt the sea just touching my toes. I put my right hand on my heart.

"Ash where could be? Where could my best friend be?" Were the words that ran though my mind. I didn't know that one person can have so much affection a person. Soon I stopped looking at the sea and got my bag and head back to the pokemon center.

A few weeks pasted and everything was going fine. I had just won my third contest ribbon and my Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur. I was so happy. Now my contest will be easier to win. But after these past weeks I had no contact what so ever with Ash. Sometimes I think he had forgotten about me. Where was he? What region was he in? Too many questions to answer right now. I was celebrating at the time with my friends (for now) Soledad, Drew and Harley. We were having a feast. There was so much food I didn't know where to start. Soon I decided were to start and star to dig in.

After hours of eating I was all full. I looked at the table and saw Munchlax was still eating. I sweat dropped and thought to myself how a Pokemon can eat so much. I got Munchlax's Pokeball and returned him back into his Pokeball and gave my pokemon to nurse joy for the night. I said goodnight to my friends and went upstairs. I couldn't sleep that night, I didn't know why. I got up and got onto the balcony and looked to the sky. I remember doing this when I first got here in Johto. How long do I have to stay here? Drew and Harley and even Soledad were used to travel by themselves but I was different. I had friends by my side. Even these past weeks they never left my mind. I was about to go the bed when I heard the whisper of the wind. I looked back and stand out in the cold balcony.

_"May…"_

There is was again. Someone was calling my name. It sound like Ash for a minute but it slowly faded into Drew's voice. I looked down and saw Drew waving to me. Why was Drew waving at me and why did I hear Ash's voice back then? I was confused with what I just heard. I stopped thinking about these things and looked back at Drew.

"Drew what are you doing down there?" I called out into the night  
"Have you seen Roserade? His gone missing!" He called back at me  
"Maybe his gone for a walk!" I called back trying not to wake anyone else in the poke center  
"Oh thanks and by the way a friend of yours just called!" Drew called back at me

A friend? Who could that be I ran out of my room and head downstairs to nurse joy. When I was there I was looking for nurse joy when a pokemon contest poster caught my eyes. It was a poster for the Wallace Cup. I was interested so I kept reading. It said that the ribbon could be used anywhere. Anywhere! Now I was really excited. I just didn't want the beautiful aqua blue ribbon but I could go visit my friends. I didn't know what region they were but I'll find out.

"May Maple?" a woman with red hair called  
"Yes nurse joy?" I replied politely  
"Your friend is on the phone"

I really wanted to know who this friend was. Maybe it was just my parents who normally call my once every two months. There were overdue for a call anyway. I got the phone from nurse's joys hands and brought it near my ear.

"Hello?" I asked

For a few seconds there was no reply to my greeting. I waited until a familiar voice came into my ear. I couldn't believe it. It was him. My best friend who hadn't called me since I got here in Johto.

"Hey May!" Ash greeted  
"Ash is that really you?" I said in surprised  
"Yeah this is me" Ash replied  
"Wow. I can't believe it. You actually called me" I said. I was still in a surprise state  
"Well if you don't want me to call I'll end this call" Ash joked  
"Please don't Ash. We haven't talked to each other for a long time" I said praying that he didn't end the call yet  
"Well that is true" My best friend replied  
"So anyway why did you call?" I asked  
"Just to say hello and ask how you are going"  
"Say hello? You should have done that back since I got here" I said in anger "I haven't received a single letter from you or any kind of communication"  
"You mean you haven't received my letter yet?" Ash asked "I was pretty sure I asked Dawn to mail it for me" Ash asked himself  
"Dawn? Mailing a letter? Look Ash you really have to update me about how's your life right now" I told him  
"Well I'm in Sinnoh right now and Dawn is a new friend of mine and I few weeks ago I asked her to mail a letter to you. I guess that didn't got to you. I was waiting for you reply but you never responded. So I decided not to write to you or anything or even yet call you" Ash explained  
"So what you are saying that you were angry at me because you thought I received your letter and I never wrote back but the real thing is that I never got the letter and I was angry at you because I thought you completely forgotten about me" I explained to Ash  
"May I can't forget a friend like you. Without you I maybe had never entered a single contest. Anyway how's your life?" Ash asked me  
"Well it's okay here. I just won my third contest ribbon" I told Ash in excitement "And I might come visit you guys later on this week to enter in the Wallace Cup" I continued  
"Really that's great!" Ash replied in excitement

Then I heard someone calling out Ash's name. It sounded like a girl's voice in the background by my hearing. She sounded curious that Ash was up this late.

"What are you doing up this late Ash?" A girl asked my best friend  
"Nothing" Ash lied "I'll be with with you guys in five minutes"  
"Alright then" The girl replied. Those were the last words she said before her voice fading away from the phone. Soon Ash joined back to our conversation  
"So you're coming here later this week?" Ash asked  
"Yes I am Ash"  
"Well I better go tell the others. See you here in a few days!" Ash told me  
"See you" I smiled

I was about to end the call when Ash was able to squeeze in a few more words.

"Hey May?"  
"What is it?"  
"Can't wait to see you again"

For some weird reason I couldn't help but to smile and answer Ash back.

"Can't wait to see you again too" I said with a smile still on my face

Soon after I ended the call and ran back into my room. When I got there I screamed in my pillow. I didn't know why. Maybe I was happy to see my friends again. Maybe I was happy to see Ash again. I don't know. I'm having mix emotions in me right now. After screaming into my pillow for about five minutes I took the pillow away from my face and put in gently back on my bed and walked to my bag. I was searching for something special. Soon I reached to the bottom of my bag and pulled out my ribbon I won with Ash. I walked to the balcony and let it shined in the moonlight's glory. I haven't done this in a while or seen the ribbon shine so much.

"I can't wait to see… my best friend once again" I told myself with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

It was the next day and I couldn't wait to leave Johto to Sinnoh. I didn't know what to bring. But when I did there was too much so I had to get a few things away. I decided to leave most of my clothes here in Johto and kept the most important stuff. After a long time of choosing what to bring and what not to bring I zipped up my bag and headed downstairs. I just got down the stairs when I saw Drew with his Roserade with him.

"Looks like you found Roserade" I greeted as I went up to Drew "So where was he?" I asked  
"Oh hi May" Drew greeted me "He was in the local nursery full of flowers"  
"I should have known"

Drew saw me with my bags over my shoulders. He looked curious and not to long after asked me something.

"What's with the bags May?" Drew asked me  
"I'm going to Sinnoh to visit Ash" I said with a huge smile on my face  
"Oh… I see" Drew said as he looked at his feet  
"Hey don't be sad Drew!" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder "I'll be back soon" I said as I smiled to try and cheer up Drew  
"But May… I really don't want you to go to be honest"

Roserade and I had the both confused reaction on our faces. Drew wanted me to stay? Normally he wanted me to go away from his sight. Was Drew sick? Does he have a fever? I put my hand on his forehead. I felt no heat so there wasn't really any fever. What was wrong with Drew? Why was he acting so weird?

"Umm… Drew I'll be back in a few days" I smiled  
"Well okay then" Drew told me "Come one Roserade, let's head back in our room" Drew told his grass and poison type pokemon  
"Roserade" It replied with a nod

Soon they both walked to their room while leaving my confused with only a few words Drew told me. "But May… I really don't want you to go to be honest". I really didn't think about this for long. I just looked at Drew one more time and then ran out of the poke center with excitement. Even my bag was heavy with clothes I nearly forgot something.

"Ahh! The gifts!" I called out to myself

I ran the opposite direction to the port and ran to the market. Soon I was in the market. I couldn't believe how much items there were for sale. There were clothes, pokemon items, posters of pokemon and food. Lots of stalls full of food. I tried to get in one but lots of people were in the way to even make a step closer. I can't even squeeze my hand though. I was about to give up hope until I saw a stall full of cookies. It wasn't the best gift but it had to do. When I got there I saw lots of cookies shaped into different kind of pokemon. There were lots of different kinds. I was looking at a Teddiursa and an Ursaring cookie.

"Do you want to buy those?"

I looked up and I saw an old lady dressed in a blue dress with a light blue apron.

"Umm yes please. How much do they cost?" I asked politely  
"You can have them for free dear" The old woman smiled at me as she handed me a small box  
"What is this box for?" I asked  
"Open it" She told me

I opened it and I saw a Pilpup necklace. I was surprised that a stranger would just give this to me.

"Thank you so much"  
"That is okay" The old woman replied as she handed me the bag of cookies "I've seen you one TV before. You are no stranger to me" She smiled  
"Well goodbye!" I said as I ran away from her and raced to the port

It was amazing that television has made me famous even though I never even meant to be. I guess it comes naturally. Now that I think about it. How come Ash isn't famous yet? How come no screaming fan girls come to him and ask for his autograph? I ignored this and continued to run to the port. Lucky I got there just in time. I ran up bridge and showed my ticket to her while getting back oxygen to breathe again. She let me in and I got onboard the ship. Within minutes I got my breath back and I was about to head to my room when I heard someone calling out my name.

_"May… Over here!"  
_"Ash?" I asked myself  
"Oi May. Down here!"

I turned my head around and I saw it wasn't Ash but Drew. Drew again!? He was acting very weird since I mention to him that I was leaving to Sinnoh.

"Drew what are you doing here?" I called out  
"Just to say goodbye!" Drew called out  
"Where's Soledad and Harley?" I asked  
"They couldn't come" Drew replied back to me

Soon the boat's horn blew which meant the boat was finally heading to Sinnoh.

"Hey May!"  
"What?"  
"Catch!" Drew said as he threw some kind of object to me

I opened my hands to catch what Drew gave me. Then suddenly the boat made its first move. As the boat moved forward the more of the chance I wouldn't catch it. I stretched my arm as far it could go. I catch the rose by my fingertips. I pulled my arm back when I got Drew's red bright rose and waved back at him. Soon Drew was out of my sight. I looked at the rose Drew gave me. It was a deep red colour with a green stalk with no thorns. I put the rose against my nose and it smelled so sweet. I had never smelled a rose like this before. Like it was just picked from a rosebush. Soon after I went to my room with the rose still in my hands. I went straight on the bed with my face looking at the ceiling. I looked at the rose Drew gave me. Why did Drew give me a rose for? What was his main reason to give me one anyway? I thought he hated me? My head started to hurt with more and more questions entering my mind. Soon my confused head decided to have a rest with Drew's red rose in my hand.

I was woken up by the blinding rays of the morning sun that were peeking through the window curtains. I rubbed my eyes to regain my vision and soon my vision returned. I knew it was already morning so I got out of my PJ's and dressed into my clothes. I put my bag over my shoulder and got out of my room. I saw we were still moving and still heading to Sinnoh. Soon I saw a little island getting bigger and bigger and soon I knew what it was. It was finally the region Sinnoh. I got out Beautifly out from my belt and released her out from her Pokeball.

"Beautifly listen to me. Go to the port and be the first to greet Ash and the others okay?" I told my pokemon  
"Beautifly!" My pokemon replied

Soon it flew off to the port of Sinnoh. I watched it as it got smaller and smaller and out of my view. A few minutes later the boat made it stop and I finally got off with my gifts. I saw Beautifly on top of Ash's head. It was kind of cute if you asked me. Right behind Ash was a girl with long navy blue hair. She had a white beanie on with a half pink Pokeball as a design. She had a black dress with a pink scarf and pink boots. By the looks of things she must have been Dawn I heard the other night I last talked with Ash.

"Hi May long time no see!" Ash greeted as Pikachu jumped into my arms  
"Yeah Ash. Long time no see"

Then Dawn slowly walked to me. She looked nervous. Maybe she had never talked to someone like me who maybe she saw me on TV and can't believe that I'm friends with Ash and I'm right in front of her right now.

"Are you really May?" asked the shy bluette  
"That's me" I smiled as I patted Pikachu in my arms "Oh yeah I nearly forgot your gifts" I said as I put Pikachu down and got the gifts  
"May you shouldn't of" Brock said  
"But I must. You guys are important to me" I smiled as I handed Ash and Brock their cookies  
"Thanks May" Ash said  
"That's okay Ash. Anyway here's you're Dawn" I said to the bluette as I handed her Pilpup necklace  
"Wow thanks May!" Dawn replied in happiness  
"Why don't we all head somewhere to eat?" Ash said "I'm getting kind of hungry"  
"Well I know just the place" I said ending with a smile

We all went to a fancy restaurant and the only way to have a meal there was to win in a tag battle. Ash and Brock went together and won very easily and Dawn and I went together and we also won. We were all glad that nobody was going to miss out on the best food there is in Sinnoh. After that we all went to stare at the night blue sky covered in the brightest stars. Ash and I both told Dawn about how we both got our ribbon we both won back in Kanto. I wish I could tell Ash how much that ribbon meant to me. Well I did but it wasn't enough. Soon after, we all headed to the poke center.

When we did got back we all went to bed. We all shared the same room since there wasn't much room left since there were so many people attending in the Wallace cup. This made me nervous and scared. These two things made me unable to sleep. I tried to fluff my pillow and I rolled over a hundred times but that didn't help one bit. I took off the sheets on top of me and put on my slippers and head to the balcony. I slowly opened the door so it wouldn't squeak as I open it more. Lucky it didn't and I walked out and looked at the night sky. I felt the midnight breeze blowing around in the sky as I saw a leaf dancing as it flew from one side to the other. I had the ribbon in my left hand while the rose Drew gave my earlier in my right. Today was a weird day. Especially with Drew. Saying that he didn't want me to go and then he gives me a rose? I feel so confused right now. I put my head on the rails with my arms as a soft pillow so I won't have my head on a long piece of metal. Then I heard the balcony doors move. I heard the sound and quickly looked back and I saw it was Ash. Why was Ash awake at this time of night?

"Ash? What are you doing up at this time of night?" I asked in surprise  
"Shouldn't I be asking that question? Remember I'm older than you so I can stay up longer than you" Ash replied "Anyway why are you up this late?"  
"I can't sleep. I'm feeling confused with my emotions right now" I told Ash without looking at him  
"Confused with your emotions?" Ash asked my in confusion  
"Yeah"  
"Would you like to tell me some of them" Ash asked as he leaned over the rails to face my face  
"You won't understand them" I said as I got off the rails and head back inside

Then out of nowhere Ash grabbed me by the hand. I looked back and stared into his eyes. Out of all the time we had travelled together I never notice to even to look into his eyes, not even once. But there's a first time for everything. When Ash grabbed my hand he stopped me in my tracks. I felt like time had just stopped. Ash slowly brought me closer to his body. Soon we were eye to eye. I felt my heart beat so fast. I had never been this close to anybody in my life.

"Try me" Ash whispered into my ear

Soon Ash let go of my hand and and he walked a few steps back. Soon I decided to tell my problems to him.

"Well earlier today I told Drew that I was coming here. He acted weird by saying that he didn't want me to go. Normally he wants me to get out of his sight"  
"Continue"  
"Anyway I was curious by this but I really didn't give it much thought. When I got on the boat Drew gave me this rose" I said as I showed the rose Drew gave me earlier to Ash  
"Drew giving you a rose? That is weird of him"  
"Yeah I know and that is why I'm feel so confused" I told Ash once more  
"Anything else?" Ash asked  
"Well there is one more"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm kind of nervous about the Wallace Cup"  
"Why is that?"  
"I never enter a contest with so many people" I said  
Don't worry about that May. You will do great. Ash suggested as he grabbed me by the hand telling me I should go back to bed

I said nothing but just nodded as Ash lead me back into the room. When we got in we both got into our bed and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has some Pearlshipping in it. Poke is coming soon but before that contestshipping will be in the next few chapters. please forgive my for does who don't like contest. it's part of the story. i don't like contest but it's part of the plot.

Anyway here is chapter four.

Midnightmoon602

* * *

**Chapter four**

It was the next day in my visit here in Sinnoh. I didn't feel like waking up. Today was the day Dawn, Ash and I were entering into the Wallace Cup. I turned around to face the white wall in the room I was. I wished I could fall asleep right now and wake up tomorrow and see what the results are. Normally I would feel excited to enter a contest but today I just didn't feel like it. Then I heard a knock on my door. Soon I heard more and more knocks on the wooden door. I couldn't stand it and decided to get out of my comfy bed and open the door to see who were annoying me. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it. I pulled the door slowly my way and soon I saw a girl with long navy blue hair entered into my vision.

"Dawn?" I said in a surprise way  
"May what are you doing in your Pj's still?"  
"Because I want to" I said as I looked away from the bluette with my arms crossed  
"Come on May. I bet you want to come with Ash and I" Dawn begged  
"Yeah May. Come with us" Ash said as he joined into the conversation "Remember what I told you last night? There's nothing to worry about May" Ash said ending with a smile  
"Okay" I said with a disappointed smile  
"Yay!" Dawn said in happiness like she won the lotto of some sort  
"Now will you guys leave? I need to dress up. I'll be with you guys in about ten minutes"  
"Sure thing May" Ash said as he and Dawn left my room and headed down the hall way

* * *

Ten minutes later I was all dressed. I walked out of my room as closed the door behind me. I walked down the hallway until I reached the end and until I saw my friends. Ash, Dawn and Brock. I saw Ash and Dawn laughing and giggling as they talked more and more. And they were also very close to each other. When I saw this my feet didn't want to walk another step. I felt my whole body die within a second. I couldn't move. You could say I was like a petrified stone lying on a graveled road. Then they both stop laughing and Ash looked at me.

"About time May" Ash said as he got up and walked towards me  
"Sorry about the wait" I smiled  
"Well lets go" Dawn said "Come on Ash let's go!" Dawn said as she grabbed Ash's hand and they raced out of the poke center with Pikachu tagging along

Brock followed along like nothing happened. Like this was normal for him. When Dawn grabbed Ash's hand he smiled a little as they both ran out of the poke center. I felt like this trip was nothing at all. Ash and everybody ignored me like I was nothing. First Ash and Dawn laughed for a few minutes before actually taking notice of me. They looked like a happy couple. And just now they ran out of the poke center holding hands. I didn't know why but I felt like running away from Ash and everybody and hid in a corner where my pain and sadness was my only friend. I felt like crying but I was strong now. Soon I heard my friends calling my name. Soon my feet regained it movement and I ran outside to greet them.

* * *

We all registered to enter the Wallace Cup this afternoon. Within minutes we all were training our pokemon to the best to their ability. I was amazed to see so many trainers were here. I had to admit that there were trainers that were better than me. But I knew that I have to be strong and give it my best no matter what. I got out Wartortal's pokemon and released him out. When Wartortal was out he looked confused at the surroundings. He was normally use to Johto where Johto pokemon were everywhere.

"Wartortal?" my water pokemon asked me with confusion  
"Wartortal, we are here in Sinnoh for awhile. Sorry if I didn't tell you" I said ending with a smile "Now let's do our best at the contest today okay?"  
"Wartortal" It said with determination  
"Wow is that a Wartortal!" Dawn said out of nowhere which nearly made me jump out of my skin  
"Yep" I said regaining my balance  
"I can't believe how fast time can go" Ash said as he joined into the conversation "I still remember Wartortal as a Squirtle"  
"Same here" I replied without looking at Ash.

I couldn't stand Ash and Dawn together. It just didn't feel right. I just patted Wartortal's blue head to get my things out of my head.

"Well we better get training" Dawn said as she clapped her hands together  
"Yeah" Ash said as he put his hands against his hips "Do you want to join us May?" Ash asked  
"No thanks "I said without looking at him directly  
"Okay then" Ash said

I looked up and I saw Ash and Dawn walking away from me. When they were out of my sight I knelt down and cuddled Wartortal in my arms. I looked down at Wartortal.

"Let's do our best okay?" I told my pokemon once more  
"Wartortal" it replied with a nod

Soon I got up with Wartortal in my arms and looked at the sky. It was so beautiful. The clouds look so fluffy that I just wanted to cuddle them in my arms. Then a soft spring breeze blew right into my face.

"May?"

I turned back and saw it was my old friend Ash. I was surprise to see him here with me than with Dawn training for the pokemon contest late this afternoon.

"Ash what are you doing here?" I asked "I thought you were with Dawn training for the pokemon contest this afternoon"  
"Yeah but I thought it would be much fun to train if you were with me" Ash said with a smile "It's been awhile since we last battled"  
"True" I said "So do you want to battle?" I said with determination  
"Sure thing May. I never say no to a battle" Ash replied with as much as determinations like me  
"Prepare to lose Ketchum"

* * *

Within minutes I was on the opposite direction to Ash. We were in a battle field for training or practices.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle" Brock declared

I threw my Pokeball onto the floor and out came my starter pokemon Blaziken. Ash just called out Pikachu onto the battle field. Soon both our starter pokemon were on the battle field.

"Pikachu use volt take!" Ash told his furry companion  
"Dodge it Blaziken and use Blaze kick!" I told my starter pokemon

Blaziken dodge Pikachu's fast volt tackle and used blaze kick at Pikachu. It was a direct hit and made Pikachu skid on the graveled battle field.

"Now go for it Blaziken and use double kick!"  
"Pikachu dodge and use thunder!"

Pikachu was trying it best to get up but time was running out of Ash. Blaziken was about to hit Pikachu when It got up and stopped Blaziken in his tracks by using one electrifying thunder. Blaziken flew up into the sky until it came falling down into the ground at break neck speed. When Blaziken fell smoke emerged from the ground. I was praying that Blaziken was okay. When the smoke faded away I saw Blaziken was getting up from the hole it made from its fall. I gave a relief sigh. I was so glad that this battle wasn't over yet.

"Looks like you have raised Blaziken well" Ash complimented  
"I only learn from the best Ash" I said "Now Blaziken use flamethrower!" I commanded my pokemon  
"Use thunder once more Pikachu!" Ash called out

Blaziken's flamethrower and Pikachu's thunder attack collided and made a huge explosion. Smoke filled the air and the battle field. When the smoke subsided I saw two pokemon puffing as the just looked at each other with determined eyes to win.

"Blaz…iken" Blaziken said puffing out each word  
"Pika…cha…chu" Pikachu said puffing out each word.

I could see how tried both Pokemon were. I wanted to throw in the towel but I know that my Pokemon would never forgive me if I did that.

"Blaziken use double kick once more!" I commanded  
"Pikachu use quick attack!" Ash told Pikachu

Both Pokemon followed both Ash and mine commands. They ran to each other with lighting speed. When the two collided, the power they put into their moves push them right back. Both tried to get up but they had no more strength in them to get up. So instead of getting up, they both fainted in front of Ash and my eyes.

"Both Pikachu and Blaziken are unable to battle. This match is a draw" Brock declared

And that was the end of our battle. I returned Blaziken back into his poke ball while Ash got Pikachu from the floor and carried Pikachu in his arms. I was about to walk to Ash to say what a great battle we had until Dawn made a step in front of me and said the words I was going to say.

"That was a great battle Ash" Dawn said with a smile  
"Thanks Dawn" Ash said with a slight embarrassment  
"Why don't we celebrate!" the young bluette suggested  
"Maybe later Dawn. We all have to go to the Wallace cup now" Ash replied  
"Okay then. Let's go!"

Before I could make a step closer Dawn grabbed Ash hand without warning and started to run to the Wallace Cup. I was curious this time. Was Dawn trying to take Ash away from me seeing him? But Dawn could do nothing like that to me. Even we had just met I knew she was a good person and a good friend to me. I just shrugged me shoulders and chased after them with Brock and Pikachu tagging behind me.

* * *

Before we all knew it we were already at the contest hall. Getting dressed and making our final practices before the show started. I was the next one to appear. Right next to me was my Wartortal .I could feel my heart beat so fast that it was fast than a Swellow flying at fast speed. I could feel my blood going through my veins like a river at high tide and can't stop. Then someone put their hand on my shoulder which made me scream.

"Ahh!"  
"Calm down May, it's me"

I turned around and saw it was Ash and on his shoulder was Pikachu.

"Thank god it was you Ash" I said ending with a relief sigh  
_"Up next we have Map Maple from Petalburg City!"_ The announcer said over her microphone. Her voice echoed over the speakers

I felt my nerves pumping fear though my veins. This was it. The biggest contest I will have ever entered. I peeked though the curtains and all the seats were full. Not one empty seat was left.

"Hey May"  
"What is it Ash?" I asked as I looked back at Ash  
"Promise you will do your best okay?"  
"Make sure you will do your best as well okay?"  
"Promise" Ash replied with a smile

I just nodded as a reply to my promise to Ash. I looked back at the crowd. They were calling out my name. I ran out with my Wartortal by me side. Promising the crowd that I will show a great performance.

* * *

So the show went better than we all expected. We all qualified into the second round. But when we all were trying to do our best Ash lost at the semi finals. He lost against a lanturn. But Dawn and I made it. The contest made its end for the day and we were outside all of us were talking about how we all went.

"Sorry to hear about you losing Ash" Zoey said  
"That okay. Anyway I had fun" Ash said with a smile on his face. Then Ash looked at Dawn and me "I hope you guys will make it"  
"Oh course" Dawn said with the biggest smile I had ever seen  
"What about you May?" Ash asked me  
"A promise is a promise Ash" I replied with a smile  
"Well we better head to bed now. We all have a big day tomorrow" Zoey suggested  
"Very well" I said as I sat up from my chair "I'm heading to bed first. Goodnight everyone!" I said as I waved back at the rest of the group as I went inside to my room  
"Goodnight May!" They all replied back at me

* * *

It was midnight when I woke up from my deep slumber. I looked around and saw that Zoey and Dawn were fast asleep. I put my head back on my fluffy pillow. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to talk a walk outside. I dressed into my normal clothes and head outside the room and quietly shutting the door behind me. As I turned around I saw someone unexpected in the hall way. It was Ash. He was leaning against the wall with his head on his knees and he used his arms to cover his face. I stood there in confusion. Why was Ash here alone in the hall way at this time of night? I decided to answer this question later and went to my best friend who looked like he was in trouble.

"Ash what is the matter?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder  
"Nothing"  
"You're lying" I said  
"I'm not in trouble okay? Would you mind leaving me alone?" Ash asked  
"No" I replied "you're my friend and I'm here for you Ash"

Ash popped his head and faced me. I could tell in his eyes that he was sad. But why?

"Ash why are you sad?" I asked in a caring way  
"I'm sad because I didn't do my best in the contest earlier today" Ash said without looking in my eyes "I knew I could do better"  
"Ash, nobody is perfect" I said as I dragged his face towards mine "for me that was a great performance" I said ending with a smile. Hoping that Ash would smile with me  
"Thanks May. You're the best's friend a friend can have" he replied. Finally replying with a smile


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

It was the next day and everything went swell. Dawn and I were progressing each battle we won. Before us both knew we were in the finals fighting each other. We both fought to our best but sadly I lost against Dawn. We both fought well. I returned Glaceon back into her poke ball while Dawn did the same with Pilpup. I walked up to Dawn to say congratulate of her win.

"Dawn great win" I said as I offered my hand for a handshake  
"You did good yourself May" Dawn replied as she shake my hand for a handshake

After the handshake Dawn walked up to the stage to receive her ribbon while I walked back slowly backstage. When I got to my room I sat down on the couch. I had my hands on my lap. I promised that I would never to this again but I couldn't help myself anymore. What I did was I cried. A few fell at first but then more and more came falling down my faces. Then I heard a knock on my door. As the door was slowly opening I tried to wipe my tears away. When the door was fully opened I saw it was Ash and Pikachu. I looked up at him.

"May were you crying?" Ash asked me  
"No" I said wiping my tears away from my eyes  
"Then why are you rubbing your eyes?" Ash once more  
"Because they are itchy" I lied  
"Stop lying" Ash said as he dragged my hands away from my eyes "Now tell me if you were crying or not"  
"Fine you win" I said as I looked away from him "I did cry. Happy now?"  
"I'm happy that you told me that you were crying but I'm not happy that you lied to me. Don't you trust me yet May?" ash asked me  
"I do" I sighed "It's just some things are better not told" I replied  
"Now tell me why you were crying" Ash said as he took a seat next to me

I couldn't help but to cry once more. As I cried I slightly leaned onto Ash's shoulder. Before I knew it I had my arms around him. Then I felt Ash cuddle me back to comfort me in my sadness.

"I lost Ash" I cried "I can't believe it. I worked so hard. I did my best"  
"May, nobody is perfect. For me that was a great performance" Ash said to me

I looked up at Ash. Those were the same words I said last night to him. Ash saw there were still tears near my eyes. He got out his hand and wiped it away from me.

"Thanks Ash" I said "I don't know what I will do without you"

Just then Dawn came into the room. When she saw us both she had a shocked expression on her face and just dropped her ribbon and ran out of the room.

"Dawn!" I called out as I got up and started to chase her.

I picked up Dawn's ribbon and got out the room leaving Ash and Pikachu in my room. Dawn was right in front of me. I didn't know why she was running away from Ash and I. but soon I got tried and my legs just gave up and instead of running I decided to walk. Within minutes I lost her.

"Dawn come back!" I called.

But it was no use. She was gone. Out of my sight. I was about to give up until I thought of one place that I knew where she would be. I walked to the contest stage. I looked around and saw that there weren't much people left. Only the cleaners left. I saw Dawn on the end of the stage. She looked different. She wasn't her old self. The girl I knew who always had a smile on her face. I walked up to her slowly and sat next to her.

"You okay?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm fine" Dawn said with a slight sadness in her voice.  
"What the matter?" I asked.  
"Well I saw you and Ash alone in the room so I thought I disturb you two so a ran away"  
"Whoa Dawn!" I said as I got up from the stage "Ash and I weren't doing anything at all. I swear to god" I said. I could feel myself blush in embarrassment.  
"But it sure looked like it" Dawn replied "You were hugging" Dawn said as she got up and faced me. "Anyway why were you hugging him?" Dawn asked with a light higher tone of voice.  
"I was sad because I lost to you. that's all" I said.

I could see Dawn wasn't fully convinced. But soon her face changed from a very unconvinced bluette to one happy young coordinator.

"Okay then. I believe you" Dawn said to me with a smile. "Why don't we go and join the rest?" Dawn suggested to me.  
"Sure" I replied with a smile. "Oh yeah I nearly forgot" I said as I opened my hand to show Dawn's ribbon.  
"My ribbon!" Dawn cried out on happiness.  
"You dropped it near my room"  
"Thanks May" Dawn replied with a smile.

Soon it was time to say goodbye. My stay here in Sinnoh was now expired. I was at the port with my friends, Ash, Dawn, Zoey and Brock.

"Well thanks guys for everything" I said.  
"It was great for you staying here May" Zoey said "I was glad I had someone new to compete for"  
"Do you really have to go May?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah I do" I replied "I have my new contest in a few days back at Johto"  
"It was nice having you stay here May" Ash said to me.  
"And it was nice to see you once again Ash" I said ending with a smile.  
"Promise you will do you best at the grand festival okay?" Ash said as he offered his hand for a handshake.  
"Promise" I said as I gladly accepted Ash's handshake "Promise me that you will do your best at the Sinnoh champion ships okay?"  
"Promise" Ash said as he broke the handshake.

Then the boat's horn blew which meant it was time for me to go. I looked at everyone. Lastly I looked at Ash. This was it. I was saying good once more. I wanted to stay a little longer but destiny didn't allow it. I had a contest in Johto in a few days. The boat made it's second call for anymore passengers. I got on and showed my ticket and I got in. I went to the end of the boat to wave at all of my friends. As the boat made it's way away from the port I heard Ash's voice.

"What you forgot the letter again Dawn!" Ash yelled.  
"Sorry Ash" Dawn said. Ending with a smile.  
"That's the second letter I asked you to send to May!" Ash yelled at her "Are you purposely not sending my letters to May?"  
"I'm just one very forgetful person Ash!" Dawn yelled back at Ash.

Their fight continued back as the boat moved away from them the more their voiced faded away. What letter did Ash mention and why was Ash anger at Dawn. And why didn't he gave the letter to me earlier? The blow of the horn popped me out of thinking zone and into the real world. I got my bags and went inside my room to have a rest.

It took a few days to get back to Johto. When I got there I ran out of my room and ran to the end of the end of the boat. Finally I was back at Johto. As the island became bigger and bigger I saw Drew, Harley and Soledad waving at me. I couldn't help but to smile and wave back at them. When the boat got made its final stop I got off and ran to greet my rivals.

"May!" Harley said as he ran up to me and greeted me with a hug. Once again another plastic acting.  
"Hi Harley" I smiled. Praying that he would stop hugging me.  
"Did you visit your boyfriend Ash?" Harley said "Because Drew over here was worried about you. He thought you forgot about him"  
"First thing first Harley" I said as I pushed Harley away from me "Ash is not my boyfriend and secondly I didn't forget anyone of you" I said.  
"For once I have to agree with May over here" Drew said as he walked up to Harley and me "You two look much better as a couple"  
"WHAT!" Harley said in shock "Are you saying May and I look much better as a couple?"  
"Yep" Drew nodded.  
"Listen here bucko. Say that again and I will show you no mercy" Harley threaten.  
"I'm so scared" Drew said as he flicked his fringe before walking away from Harley.  
"Come back here green boy! I'm not finish with you yet!" Harley yelled as he chased after Drew.  
"Maybe I should have stayed in Johto after all" I sweat dropped.

It was late at Johto and I was in my room. I was on top of my bed. I stretched and then ending with a yawn as I fall onto my back. It was a long trip and I needed as much sleep I could have. Tomorrow I was going on my journey to the next city for the contest. I was glad to see Ash and his new friend Dawn. He sure has changed a lot since I last saw him. He looked different inside and out. I still haven't said thanks to all the help he gave me. I turned onto my side and I was about to close my eyes until I saw something white popping out of my bag. I got up and walked to my bag and pulled out the mysterious object. I soon found out that it was a letter. Was this the letter Ash was trying to send me? I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. This wasn't the letter Ash and Dawn were fighting about. It looked like a old letter. This must have been the letter Ash didn't send to me. I threw the envelope away and started to read the letter.

_Hi May  
How's it been? Me? I'm here in Sinnoh with a new friend of mine. Her name is Dawn. She's younger than me. Sometimes I treat her like a little sister. We always seem to fight over little things. Just like a real brother and sister would have done. I bet you know how this feels since you have a little brother Max._

_Life here in Sinnoh is great. Everything is all different. My friend Dawn is entering Super contests here in Sinnoh. They are much more different than in Hoenn. You have to dress up and stuff._

_Anyway I have got a few badges so far. I caught some completely new different pokemon. Maybe when we se each other I could show them to you. They're a great bunch of Pokemon. Like all my others I have travelled in my journeys._

_You know May you should really come here and visit me. It isn't the same without a good friend like you. Anyway I have meaning to ask? Do you still have that half ribbon we both won in Kanto? Cause I do. It's in perfect condition._

_Anyway May. I hope we get to see you soon. I hope I get to see you again._

_From Ash_

_PS. Pikachu can't wait to see you as well._

It might have been a old letter but I didn't mind. At least I got his letter but who put in my bag? Then I saw something on the letter. It was a navy blue strand of hair. There was only one person that had navy blue hair that I knew. It was Dawn. But why would she give me a old letter and not the new one Ash told her to give me. Dawn acted very weird since I got there in Sinnoh. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called out .

Soon the door was opened fully and what came in was a boy with light green hair. Straight away I knew it was Drew.

"Drew?" I said surprised way "What are you doing here?"  
"Isn't bad for me to say hello?" Drew asked.  
"Well not really"  
"Who's that letter from?" Drew asked as he came closer to me  
"It's from Ash" I replied.  
"Oh… I see" Drew said as he looked away from me "I better go"  
"Already?" I asked.  
"It's getting late" Drew said as he turned his back away from me "Goodnight May" Drew said as he slowly walked away from me.

I just responded with a wave. Drew was acting very weird these past weeks. Whenever I mention Ash around him his reaction is dead. Like he doesn't want to know anything more about Ash. Drew walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I put the letter back in my bag until I saw something near the door. I walked up to the door and I picked up the object near the door. I picked it up and held it up to my face height. It was another rose. I sighed and put in a vase with the other rose Drew gave me before I left Johto. Drew giving me roses were something unusual. But I didn't mind him giving me roses. It was just weird that he would give me so many and just a few days. What was Drew up to? I ignored this question and went to bed.

Soon I had a dream. Not just any other dream. This dream wasn't a dream but a nightmare. It was nightmare of my fears.

_I was outside a church. The church was surrounded by mist and fog. I saw people enter the church. In front of the church I saw a white limousine with a huge white ribbon on top. I couldn't stop my feet from entering the church. I pushed the church doors and enter myself in. I slowly walked until my feet finally stopped. I didn't know why I was acting like this but I panicked. I saw Ash in a rich suit and right in front of him was a bride in a wedding dress. She still had her veil over her head._

_"You may now kiss the bride" the priest declared_

_Ash looked at the bride and slowly took of her veil. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a girl with short orange hair. She looked so happy. They both looked happy. My eyes were showing a girl with short orange hair and with no doubt that girl was Misty._

_"Ash don't!" I called out_

_But it looked like Ash had just ignored me. He still kissed Misty on the lips._

_"Ash please!" I called out once more_

_But it looked like they didn't even hear me. The church bells went and Ash and Misty walked down from the alter and walked right though me. Like I was some kind of ghost to them. Soon the guests walked out of the church following the newlywed couple. The new couple by the name of Ash and Misty Ketchum. As the church slowly empty itself I stood in the middle of the church on my knees and crying. Crying like I never did in my life._

_"Ash…Come back" I cried_

_Soon the church bells started to ring. The church bells slowly started to sound like a alarm clock. Soon my dream vanished and I woke up._

I opened my eyes and saw I was in my room. I turned onto my side. That dream I felt so real. I normally have nightmares but this one felt so real. Like it just happened and I just stood there hopeless and useless. I felt like I could of done something but I did nothing. I sat up and looked outside. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining at it's best. The trees were slighting bending to the breeze. It made me feel slightly better inside. I took off the sheets on top of me and walked up to the window. I looked at the sky. It was so beautiful and the white fluffy clouds just made t looked spectacular. I stopped looking at the sky and got my bag and got dressed. Within a few minutes I was fully dressed. I closed the door behind me and ran to nurse joy who had my pokemon. She gave me pokemon to me and I put them on my belt. then I ran outside. When I got outside I felt the wind in my face. Then I saw my rivals outside. What were they doing out here?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
"We all decided that you should come with us to the next town" Soledad replied  
"Really?" I said as I clapped my hands together "That would be great" I smiled.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Harley said "Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"What three days!" I said in a shocked tone of voice  
"Yep, three whole days on the road" Soledad replied  
"Well at least you two can have some time alone" Harley said  
"Harley if you have nothing good to say I suggest you should shut up" Drew told Harley  
"Hmph"  
"Anyway lets go" Soledad suggested  
"Yeah let's go" I said

We all got our bags and head out of town. We walked out of town and we all started to walked away from the town. Soon we were all walking on the graveled path and walked to a unknown town we were yet to discover. Everything went well. Well except for Harley. He wouldn't shut up about Drew and me and about Ash becoming my boyfriend. Well all just ignored him as he talked on our journey. Soon we decided to have lunch under a huge shady tree. I opened my bag and we all our sandwiches. I only ate a few. Glaceon mostly ate the rest. We all had a great time. We talked about what we were going to do in the next contest. I never thought that your rivals can actually be great people to talk too. I never experience this in my whole life. Well There's a first time for everything. After having lunch we all packed up our stuff and head off once again.

Soon day broke and it was time to set camp for the night. Soledad and Harley were in charge of cooking while Drew and I were in charge of getting firewood. Drew and I walked into a forest and started to look for firewood already on the floor. The more we looked for firewood the more it got darker and colder. When we got enough firewood for the night I was about to get out until Drew called out my name.

"Hey May!" Drew called out "Come over here!"

I walked over to Drew who also had a large amount of firewood in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked.  
"Follow me".

Drew had left me in confusion but soon I followed him to where ever he was going. Soon we reached a place I thought I would only see in post cards. It was a lake. The lake was shining in the moonlight. And it was reflecting the forest and even yet the moon. It was so beautiful. I thought I could only see this in my dreams.

"It is beautiful?" Drew asked me.  
"Yes it is" I replied as I was too busy looking at the lake.

The suddenly a bunch of Volbeats and Illumses flying towards the lake. They slowly descended to the lake. soon they were floating on top of the lake. They were doing a dance. I looked at the moon. I didn't realize that it was a full moon tonight. Maybe the Volbeats and Illumses were doing some kind of special dance and they must do it every full moon and they dance at the lake. Just when things couldn't get any better they did. First finding this spectacular lake with the moon's reflection reflecting on the lake and now out of nowhere Volbeats and Illumses were dancing right in front of Drew and my eyes. It was to beautiful to even blink for one second.

"Have you seen them like this before?" Drew asked me.

I didn't want to tell Drew that I have see this before. My first time was with Ash back in Hoenn. We were talking about love. Ash just didn't understand it. Ash is one very dense person. He is older than me and doesn't know the meaning of it. I giggled when I thought of this.

"Why are you giggling?" Drew asked me.  
"Nothing" I said as I looked towards him "I haven't seen Volbeats or Illumses act like this before Drew" I lied.  
"Really?"  
"Yes" I replied as I looked back at the dance Volbeats and Illumses. "I will never forget this night"  
"Me neither" Drew replied as he held my hand.

I blushed as he got my hand. Drew got his hand and slowly dragged my face towards his using his hand. I stood there shocked. I had never seen Drew act like this before. Then his face was coming towards my lips. Then I knew what this meant and got my body working once again and I pushed Drew away from me. I felt myself puffing. I couldn't believe what Drew was going to do. He was about to kiss me! Drew got up from his fall and looked at me with his eyes. I couldn't stay there any longer. I left the firewood and ran into the thick forest.

I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to run away from Drew. I kept on running until I tripped over something in my path. I tried to get up but my left knee started to hurt. I got up slowly and felt me left knee. It was bleeding. I could fell liqud in my hands. I hopped to a nearby tree and sat down. I untied my green bandana and used it as I band aid for my bleeding knee. I couldn't bend it because the pain was to intense. So I just lay back at the trunk of the tree and looked at the stars.

Then I soon saw the Volbeats and Illumses fly overhead me. They had must stopped their dance and now are heading back to their home. I saw their tails glow before the left my sight completely. Soon I side onto my back so I was laying on my back looking at the stars. Soon me eyes couldn't stay open any longer and soon I feel asleep.

That same night I had another dream. I couldn't recall if it was a dream or a night mare. I think it was a bit of both. My dreams had different scenes to it. Some of them didn't even make sense to me.

* * *

_The first dream was I was in Hoenn. I was with Ash, Brock and Dawn. They were talking about the new battle frontier on Hoenn that Scot recently built. I was going though Dawn's bag when I found a letter from Ash. I was about to open it until Dawn saw me._

_"What are you doing though my bag?" She asked in a unpleased tone of voice.  
"Dawn what is Ash's letter doing in you bag?" I asked in the same tone she gave my earlier  
"That's not your business May!" Dawn yelled at me  
'Yes it is!" I replied "This is my letter. So you weren't forgetting the letters Ash tries to send me. You keep them for yourself Dawn!" I yelled once again "Why are you trying to break my only contact with Ash?"  
"Why May? Dawn asked as she walked closer to me "You want to know why? Well it is because I'm in love with Ash and there is nobody that stop me from getting him. Even you May" Dawn explained  
"You know what Dawn?" I said "Your one greedy girl. You only want to think about yourself" I yelled back as I started to walk away from her. Then I glance back at her "Remember this Dawn, I have known Ash longer than you and guess what? He doesn't like girls with a selfish personality" I replied as I continue to walk away from her._

_Then that dream quickly vanished and a new dream came into my mind. I felt all my dreams so far were out of order. This made me get even more confused. My next dream was that I was back here in Johto. Ash, Brock and Dawn were here to see me enter in the Johto grand festival. I was in the grand final and I was against Soledad. Drew lost against Soledad in the semi finals. I was in the backstage waiting for the speakers to call out my name. I was waiting until Drew came towards me._

_"Hey Drew!" I greeted as I walked towards him.  
"Hi May" Drew greeted me back.  
"So what are you doing here?" I asked  
"I'm here to wish you some good luck" Drew said_

_And out of nowhere Drew gave me an unexpected kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't get out of his grasp. He was hugging me so tight that I had to put my arms on his shoulder so my arms wouldn't get hurt. Now we looked like we were a lovey dovey couple making out before the grand final. Then I heard somebody walking into the back stage. I opened my eyes and shifted them towards the door. It was Ash. He had a shocked reaction on his face. Even Drew stopped to look. Ash stepped a few steps backwards towards the door. Drew's grip was a little less tight and I was able to push Drew away from me._

_"Ash!" I called out as I started to run towards him.  
"Get away from me" Ash called out as he ran out of my room.  
"Ash!" I called out as I followed him out of my room._

_That dream wasn't a dream but a nightmare. Maybe I dreamed of this because Drew nearly kissed me. Then there was one more dream. I wanted to wake up but I just couldn't. I felt like someone was blocking my only way out._

_The last dream was that I came to Pallet to help Mrs. Ketchum for the welcome back party for Ash from the Hoenn battle frontier. I could feel that I didn't want to visit Ash. Not what he just saw. I didn't knew if this dream was in the present or the past. Like I said earlier. The dreams I had so far felt like they were out of order._

_I was running towards the Ketchum resident. I knocked on the door and rang the door bell. it took only a few seconds later for Mrs. Ketchum to opened to door and welcome me in. I saw Dawn and Misty were here as well. Also Professor Oak and Tracey was there as well. I sat myself on the sofa away from Misty or Dawn. I knew why I sat away from Dawn but I didn't knew why I didn't sat next to Misty. Soon Ash arrived and when he did we all planned a surprised party. When he came we surprised the hell out of him._

_We had a great time. Ash acted himself when he around everyone except me and Misty. When he was near Misty and when she came near contact to him he became speechless and he starts to blush. When I come near to him he just ignores me and pretends I'm not even there. Well I couldn't blame him. No what he had just saw before._

_I walked into the living room until I heard something upstairs. I walked upstairs until I reached a room. The door was slightly opened. I opened the door just I little more so I could see who was inside. What my eyes saw was something I could never expect. Ash was kissing Misty on the lips. I couldn't help but to open the door even more until they saw me in front of them,_

_"May?" Ash said in a shocked tone of voice "What are you doing here?"_

_For some weird reason I didn't reply. All I did was shed a few tears before running away from their sight._

_"May!" Ash called out._

* * *

"May!"  
"Hmm what?"  
"May wake up!"

I opened my eyes and I saw Drew, Harley and Soledad were in front of me. I looked around and I saw that I was still in the forest. I looked at my left knee and I saw that my green bandana was wrapped around it. Finally my second nightmare was gone. I was finally able to escape from a place I thought was hell already. Even though I had escape I haven't escape the nightmares that are still stuck in my mind. I looked at my three rivals. They still had that face of caring and concern on their faces.

"You okay May?" Drew asked.

When Drew called my name I quickly looked at him. When I looked into his eyes straight away I remembered about last night. about the time he nearly kissed me.

"I'm fine Drew" I replied.  
"Now let me have a look at this knee of yours" Soledad said as she slowly untied my green bandana from my knee.

When Soledad took off my green bandana I saw that I caused some damage to my knee. The blood had already dried up so that was a good thing but it was deep. So I had a hard time to get up. Harley really didn't like the scene of blood so Soledad and Drew helped me up.

"Thanks guys" I said "I can do it by myself now"  
"Are you sure?" Drew asked.  
"I'm stronger that you think Drew" I replied "Now can you two let me go?"  
"Well okay then" Drew said as he let me go. Soon Soledad let me go as well.  
"Now let's head to the next town guys" I suggested.  
"Okay" the three replied.

* * *

Finally we reached our destination. We all gave a sigh of relief. We all ran into the town and raced into the poke center. Well I didn't. I had to walk my way to the poke center. When I got there I didn't see Harley or Soledad. I only saw Drew. He was waiting for me. I decided to walk to him.

"Hi May" Drew greeted me.  
"Hi Drew" I greeted back.  
"About last night well… umm… sorry. I didn't know what overcome me last night"  
"That's okay" I replied with a smile. "Well I'm going to get a room so I can rest my knee" I said.  
"Okay then" Drew replied back.

I walked off away from Drew and went to nurse Joy and I asked for a room and also gave her my pokemon for the night. When Nurse Joy showed me my room for the night I thanked her and I entered my room. When I got into my room the first thing I did was laid into my bed. I was glad that I was going to sleep in a bed this time and not a sleeping bag. I stood up and took off my shoes and socks and untied my green bandana which was now half red because of my blood. Then I got my bag from the floor and pulled out a band aid for my bruised knee. I took off the old band aid which hurt a lot. Soon it was off and I threw it away while I put the new one over my knee.

I really wanted to go outside and look around the new town but my painful knee stopped me from doing that. So instead of looking around the new town I tried to sleep. But I couldn't. Not what after the nightmares I just had. The part where I fought with Dawn, the part were Drew gave me a unexpected kiss and Ash giving Misty a kiss on the lips. For some reason they wouldn't leave my mind. They stuck into my mind like paper stuck onto glue. Maybe because they felt so real. Like they just happened.

So far this week all my dreams weren't dreams but nightmares. I had never had so many in such a short period. Why was I having so many? Were they showing me a sign of some sort? I just sighed in confusion and rest my head on another pillow and tried to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

It was just another morning in Johto and I was in the bathroom brushing my brown hair. When I did that I got my green bandana which had a few spots of blood on it. I didn't really want to wear it anymore but it was the only bandana I had. I washed this about five times and only washed a few away. I gave a sigh and tied my bandana on. I brushed my hair once more and when I was done I put the brush down and got out of my room. I walked out of my room while I closed the door behind me. When I looked around I saw Drew was at the end of the hallway. I had no doubt he was waiting for me. I checked the door was locked and when it was I walked up to Drew.

"What are you doing here Drew?"  
"I was wondering if umm" Drew said with a slight blush on his face "If you would like to explore the town with me"  
"Umm sure" I replied with confusion.

We walked out of the hallway and to the door until we heard Harley's annoying voice once more.

"Where are you two love birds going?" Harley teased.  
"Shut up Cacturn boy" Drew replied.

Harley didn't say anything else so Drew and I continue to walk out of poke center. When we got out we saw that the weather was fantastic. The sun was sharing its rays with the pokemon and people on this planet. The sky had its sky blue colour and was clear as ever. Everybody who was outside didn't seem to have a single frown on their faces. Drew and I walked into the park and saw little children having their own pokemon battles. In the park we saw a food stall. It was great to see one since I haven't had breakfast yet.

"Drew do you want something to eat?" I asked.  
"Nah I just ate" Drew replied.  
"Okay then" I said with a smile on my face. "I'm going to get something over there okay?"  
"Sure"

I ran over to the stall while Drew sat on the park bench. When I got there I asked for a hot dog. After I order I saw them make it and soon they gave my order to me. When I got it I walked to Drew who was on the park bench watching the young pokemon trainers battle.

"About time" Drew said.  
"Not my fault if they take awhile to cook my food" I replied.  
"May?" Drew asked me.  
"What is it?" I asked with food still in my mouth.  
"About last night. I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me"  
"That okay" I said as I swallowed my first bite of my hot dog.  
"Anyway I saw you at the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh" Drew said "Your were great"  
"Thanks" I said as I took another bite from my hot dog." Ash said that to me as well"  
"Oh I see" Drew said in a low tone of voice.

When I finished my hot dog I told Drew if we could go into the city and walk around there. Drew replied with a yes and soon I grabbed his hand and I pulled him off the bench.

"Come on lets go Drew" I said as I dragged his hand once more.  
"Coming" Drew replied.

Soon we were running to the city holding hands. I normally found this normal since I hold hands with nearly anyone but when it came to Ash it was different. I didn't know why. Yes I did have to admit I miss him at times but the time when he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards his body I felt very weird. Even thought that was a week or more I couldn't forget that. Soon we were at the city were the beeping of cars was the only music and the yelling of anger people who wanted to get to work already. Drew and I walked past shops and shops that had 50 off summer clothes or 10 discount off all items in the store to all members. The signs were nearly as big as the display window. We both spend the day in the city enjoying and exploring. I never knew that Drew was a great companion to travel and talk with. When he smiles his smile reminded me of Ash.

"May, why are you looking at me like that?" Drew asked.  
"Nothing" I replied with a smile.

I looked at the sky and notice that it was getting darker by the minute. I look at Drew once again.

"Looks like it's getting darker. We better get back to the poke center" I suggested.  
"Yeah let's head back"

So we both head back to the poke center before it would get any darker. Soon we were both back at the front of the poke center. The automatic sliding doors both opened so we both could get in. When we got I saw Nurse Joy. See looked like she was looking for someone. When her eyes saw mine she immediately called out my name.

"May Maple!" the red head pokemon nurse called out.  
"That's me" I replied in a confusion tone of voice.  
"Someone had just called you" Nurse Joy replied.  
"Who was it?" I asked as I went towards her.  
"You brother"  
"Can you please call them for me?" I asked politely.  
"Very well" Nurse Joy replied as she reached for the phone and started to dial.

Within a few minutes Nurse Joy had just called my parents and I was on the phone waiting for them to pick the phone. Soon I didn't hear the ringing dial but a voice.

"Hello?"  
"Max!" I greeted with excitement.  
"May!" Max greeted with the same excitement I gave her earlier.  
"So who is your life there?" I asked "And how is mom and dad?"  
"As usual. Anyway I saw you and Ash at the Wallace Cup. You two were great. Too bad Ash didn't made it as far as you did"

If Max only knew that when Ash did lost he was very depress. I wanted to explain that to Max but he wouldn't believe me. The Ash he knew was the one that never shows his sadness and never gave up.

"Thanks for the compliment Max" I said. "Anyway it's getting late here"  
"Oh really? It's only morning here" Max replied.  
"Well let's talk some other time okay Max" I said with a yawn.  
"Goodnight sis" Max said.  
"Goodnight Max" I replied back before dropping the phone.

When I dropped the phone I was about to head to bed until Drew called my name.

"May!"  
"What is it Drew?" I asked as I went towards him.

Out of nowhere Drew gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I could feel myself blush a red as a slugma. Right after the kiss I looked at him at the eyes. I looked at his eyes with a shock reaction. I took a few steps away from him while I still was looking at his eyes. My mouth wanted to say something but the words lost their way to get out of my mouth. I looked at his eyes a little longer before running into my room. When I got into my room I slammed the door shut. I was puffing as I was leaning on the door with my back.

"He…he…he kissed me" I said as I was still in s a shocked state.

If you don't succeed try and try again. That was the motto I normally used when I don't win a contest. I remember back in the forest that Drew tried to kiss me. He failed so he tried again and this time he succeeded. I could feel my heart pumping so fast that it was off the scale. I walked over to my bed and looked at the full moon though my window. Soon the full moon turned into Ash's face. I rubbed my eyes and blinked and saw that the full moon was back into its normal shape. I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. I put my hand on the glass. For some odd reason I started to shed a few tears.

"Ash…" I said under my breath. "I feel so confused" I said as I looked at the full moon. "I wish you were here to help me" I said as more tears fell from my face.

Months flew by without me noticing. I had all ready got all my ribbons and I was able to compete in the Johto grand festival. I had no contact with Ash what so ever. Maybe he already got all his badges and was already in the Sinnoh champion's ships. My Wartortal had already evolved into Blastoise. I heard that the Sinnoh champion ships were going to be held a few weeks before my grand festival here in Johto. I decided to make a surprise visit. I was in my room packing my stuff. I was nearly done until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said as I was putting in the last items into my bag.

As the door opened I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me. Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I felt myself blush. Then I looked behind my shoulder and found it was Drew. Soon Drew unwrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked with a s smile on his face.  
"Did you are something today?" I asked. "Because you hugging me is kind of out of you character"  
"Not really" Drew replied.

It was just weird that Drew acts so mean near Soledad and Harley but when it came to me he acted so nice. I remember the first day we met in Hoenn. He was so mean and always said that I was bad. I even remember once Ash backed me up and once. I never knew that he would do that for me. He even asked Drew for a battle and sadly lost. It was amazing that all these hidden memories were now getting released and now reminding me of these memories I thought I had lost forever.

"Anyway what are you doing with our bags? Are you going back to Petalburg?"  
"Well I'm actually going to visit Ash in Sinnoh for the Sinnoh championships" I replied.  
"So you are going to visit him again?" Drew said in a unpleased tone of voice.  
"Drew, Ash is my friend" I told Drew. "I want to visit him"  
"Didn't you just visit him earlier this year?" Drew asked me once more.  
"Yeah but…"  
"But I see no reason for you to visit him again. Your visits are getting regular May" Drew said in a high tone of voice as he grabbed my hand.  
"I have every right to visit my friend Drew" I yelled at him as I released from his grip and got my bag and start to walk away from him.  
"It's about Ash isn't it?" Drew told me behind my back.  
"If it's about Ash well it's my problem Drew, not yours" I said before walking out of the door completely.

I heard Drew's footsteps right behind me. But they didn't stay for long. I continued to walked down the hall way and right out the poke center. I was annoyed that Drew asked me does kind of questions. What was he? My boyfriend? I walked all the way to the port with a unpleased mood. When I got to the boat I went straight into my room. I threw my bag without care onto the floor. I sat on my bed with my arms crossed. Drew had just ruined my mood. Each time I think of him my blood boiled. I decided to get some rest so I wouldn't get anymore angry.

Soon days came and go without myself noticing. Soon I was a the end of the boat with my bags ready to get off. Soon the boat made it's stop and straight away I got off. I ran with my bags over my shoulder. I really was excited to see Ash's reaction when he sees me. I knew just the place where he could be. At the poke center. I bet Dawn and Brock was with him too. I ran though the crowd who were bunch up like sardines in a can. When I got though I kept running to the poke center. My legs felt like giving but not my heart and soul. When I got there I was puffing so much I couldn't put a word in. when I got my breath back I took a few steps towards the door. I walked until the automatic doors opened by themselves. When the doors opened I walked right though. Until someone caught my attention. I couldn't believe it. It was her. It was Misty. She was here and she was right next to Ash. I felt my legs break apart into tiny glass pieces which people are stepping on right now which are now even more tiny pieces. I walked I few more steps towards them.

"Misty?"

The Cerulean gym leader turned her head towards me and had the same shocked and surprised reaction I had.

"May?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

"May" Misty said as she got up from the sofa. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was going to ask the same question" I said.  
"I'm here because of Ash's Sinnoh championships" Misty replied. "Are you because to the Sinnoh championships as well?" Misty asked me.  
"Yeah. I was going to surprise you guys put it looked like that didn't worked" I said ending with a smile.  
"Well it's nice to know that two of my best friends are here" Ash said as he came towards Misty and I. "So May I thought you were at the grand festival?" Ash asked me  
"The grand festival doesn't start until next week" I replied. "I was wondering if you could come"  
"Sure thing May" Ash smiled as he put his hands on his hips. "If you came here for my Sinnoh championships I should go to the Johto grand festival" Ash smiled at me.  
"Anyway Ash when is the championships anyway?" Misty asked.  
"Tomorrow" Ash replied as he faced Misty.  
"Well do your best okay?" Misty said as she put her hand on Ash's shoulder.  
"Umm okay" Ash replied with a sight blush on his face.

This was the first time I saw Ash blush at a girl. When I saw this I felt a string of uncertainly pumping thought my veins. Why was I feeling this. Soon a felt uncomfortable near the two and I decided to walked away from the two and join Dawn and Brock.

"Hi guys" I smiled as a sign of greeting.  
"Hi May" Brock greeted.

I looked at Dawn and I saw her eyes wouldn't leave Ash and Misty. Like a hawk ready to take it's prey. She had her arms crossed and had her eyes glued on Misty and Ash. I even waved my hand in front of her eyes but there still there wasn't sign of reacting to what I was doing.

"Dawn?" I said. "Are you still alive?" I asked the young bluette.  
"Hmm…What?" Dawn said before looking at me. "May!" Dawn called out in excitement before greeting me with a hug.  
"About time you notice me" I said before pushing her away from my slowly.  
"Sorry about that" Dawn said with a smile.

Soon Ash and Misty walked over to us.

"So looks like you have met Dawn" Misty said.  
"Misty I have already met her" I said "I met her back at the Wallace Cup" I added.  
"Oh I see"  
"Why don't we have something to eat" Ash said. "I'm kind of getting hungry"  
"Race ya" I provoked.  
"Fine" Ash said.

And we both knew it we were both racing to the cafeteria. We were both running and Ash was in front of me. I was running right behind me until I tripped over and Ash turned to face me and I fell right in front of him making us both fell onto the tiled floor. I fell on Ash and I was on top of Ash and I was laying on his chest. I was stared right into his eyes and he was doing the same. I didn't knew what was over coming me but I was heading right to his lips and Ash was doing the same. They were about to touch until we heard someone call both our names.

"Ash, May!" Misty called out. "Are you guys okay?"  
"Umm yeah" I replied as I got of Ash's body with bright red blush on my face.  
"We are umm fine" Ash said as he sat up with a big red blush like mine.  
"Why are you two on the floor?" Brock asked with a slight confusion in his voice. "Did something happen?"  
"NO!" we both yelled at Brock. "Nothing happen and nothing will" I explained to Brock.  
"Well why don't we both go to the cafeteria together" Misty suggested.  
"Yeah" Ash replied as he got off the floor and put his cap back on.

I also got up and followed the group towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Day had finally ended and the moon started to rise into the dark blue sky and I was outside my room sitting down beside the door laying me head on my knees and using my arms to cover my face. I could still remember the whole thing. I could still feel his body against mine. Even his eyes were still in my mind. And what didn't seem to budge was when we were about to kiss. My lips against his. I nearly kissed my best friend. What is wrong with me? Why do I act so uncomfortable each time Ash is with another girl. But most of all, why am I acting like this? I decided to get some sleep to get all these unanswered questions out of my head until I heard Ash's voice not to far to where I was standing. He sounded like he was talking to someone and I had no doubt that it was Pikachu. I slowly walked over to his door and put my ear on the door.

"Pikachu" Pikachu said in a concerning way.  
"I'm okay Pikachu" Ash replied. "Really I am"  
"Pikachu" Pikachu replied in a unhappy tone of voice.  
"Well it was about today" Ash said. "It was when May fell on top of me…"  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.  
"Well what is bothering me is that… we nearly kissed" Ash replied.

By the way he was talking I could tell without looking that he blushed. I put my ear against the door once more.

"PIKA PI!" the yellow electric pokemon responded in shock as soon I heard a thump on the floor.

As I pushed my ear to the door it soon gave up and opened right wide and making me fall to the carpet of Ash's room. Ash attention went from Pikachu to me. He just looked at me while I got up from my fall.

"Did you heard my conversation with Pikachu back then?" Ash asked.  
"No" I denied. "I just heard a loud thump sound so I came here" I said. "But it looks like it was nothing major" I said as I looked at Pikachu who had black swirls on it eyes while red torchics ran around it's furry head. "Anyway what happened?" I asked as I went to Pikachu and Ash.  
"Nothing" Ash said as he grabbed Pikachu into his arms. "Pikachu just got shocked about what I said"  
"Well everything is fine here so I better go now" I said as I was about to leave the room.  
"Well goodnight then"  
"Goodnight" I replied as I closed the dor before going to my own room.

It was the next day and everyone was at the back stage with Ash for his first match. Ash was saying a last few words of encouragement to his pokemon. Their pokemon were listening to every words that came out of Ash's mouth. When he had finish Misty got up from the group and walked over to Ash and gave his a good luck hug.

"Do your best out there okay?"  
"Umm sure thing…Misty" Ash replied in shock. He couldn't believe that his old time friend was hugging him.

I looked behind me and saw Dawn with her legs and arms crossed and I could see a unhappy reaction on her face. I could just imagine her face all red and steam coming out of her ears. That wouldn't be a happy sight. But Dawn's reaction did made me think. Why was Dawn acting like this when any girl comes near Ash? She was acting like she was his girlfriend and when ever a girl comes near him she would explode and when she did the girl would be near the area so she would get some damage as well. Or better yet a girl that would kill any girl with Ash within her sights. By the way she was acting I had to ask. Is she in love with Ash?

"Dawn?" I asked.  
"What?" Dawn replied without looking at my directly.  
"Do you like Ash?"  
"WHAT!" Dawn replied in shock as she got off the sofa. "I do not like Ash!" Dawn called out again which caught Ash and Misty's attention.  
"Gee Dawn" I said in a calm manner. "You didn't have to get mad. I was just asking" I said. "Anyway you looked liked you didn't like Ash and Misty together"  
"Maybe you don't" Dawn said in a unpleased manner.  
"Me? In love with Ash? That has to be a joke" I said ending with a laugh.  
"But I can tell you like him May. It's in your eyes" Dawn said.  
"Now ladies let's end this conversation about who likes Ash and wish Ash the best" Brock said.  
"Yeah let's do that" Ash said. I could tell he was shocked to see Dawn and I fighting over who likes Ash.  
"Well good luck" Dawn said as she got off the sofa and went towards Ash.  
"Same here" I said with a smile.  
"Just make sure you come out there as a winner" Misty added as she put her hand on Ash's shoulder.  
"Thanks everyone" Ash said with a smile. "You are all great friends"  
"And now for our first trainer to appear is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" The speakers announced.  
"Well I better go" Ash said.  
"Good luck!" I said one more time before Ash went to the battle arena.

As Ash went towards the battle arena the rest of us went to the outside to get some seats. As we found our seats we were just in time to see Ash's first battle to become the Sinnoh champion.

"Go Torterra!" Ash called out as he threw Torterra's battle into the battle field.  
"Go Magmortar!" The female trainer call as she also threw down her pokemon's poke ball.  
"This is bad" Brock said. "Magmortar is a fire type and Torterra is a grass type"  
"Don't give up hope" I added. "Ash has been in trouble like this many times. Ash will find a way to get out of this problem"  
"Magmortar use fire blast!" The young pokemon trainer commanded her fire type pokemon.  
"Dodge it Torterra!" Ash commanded.

Magmortar released a hot scorching fire blast from it's arm and headed right to Torterra. Torterra dodge it but the fire attack got Torterra by the back.

"Torterra!" Ash called out.  
"Now go up to Torterra and use fire punch!" Magmortar's trainer called out.

It felt like it was already over until Ash made a quick move.

"Torterra use earthquake!" Ash called out to Torterra"  
"Tort ter ra!" Torterra said before lifting it's felt and dropping it down to the earth release a power earth shaking earthquake.

With that Magmortar was stopping in it's tracks and received a power earthquake.

"Not that is the Ash I know!" I said with excitement.  
"I've should of know. Torterra is half ground and half grass so earthquake is a move that is super effective against a fire type since earthquake is a ground move "  
"Now Torterra use Giga drain!"

With that Torterra used Giga drain which restores health to the one that used it. When the move was over Magmortar was puffing out air showing that it was weak and the battle wasn't going to last any longer.

"Magmortar use fire blast!" the trainer commanded it's pokemon.  
"Torterra use earthquake!" Ash told Torterra

Magmortar's fire blast hit Torterra first before Torterra could use earthquake. The fire blast was a direct hit and push Torterra a few centimetres back. When Torterra regained it's balance it lifted it's foot and when it was dropped the earth shake and when it was over Magmortar couldn't help it but it faint and fall onto the ground.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner!"  
"Yes!" Ash said in happiness with Pikachu doing the same reaction as Ash.

It was great to know that Ash had won. I was glad to know that he was one step ahead to becoming the Sinnoh champion. I couldn't help but to stand up and wave my hands in the air calling out his name. Ash looked at me and waved back at me as well. He had the most biggest smile on his face. I hadn't seen Ash this happy for a long time. I knew how he felt. Winning had a great feeling and it gives you so much more confidence.

When the battle was over we all ran down to the back stage area where Ash was. We saw Ash happy as ever to get into the quarter finals. Ash faced our way and when he saw us he ran towards us.

"Well done Ash" I said.  
"That was great" Dawn added as she went a few steps closer to Ash.  
"Thanks everyone" Ash said. "I couldn't have done it without you guys by my side"  
"That's okay" Misty said.  
"Well the next battle is tomorrow" Brock said. "How do you think you will go?"  
"Well there is only one answer to that" Ash said. "I will win" Ash said ending with a smile.

* * *

It was sun setting in Sinnoh and I was in front of the poke centre sitting down on a wooden bench as I watched the sun setting behind the horizon. I watched as the sea glowed warm orange and see the sky becoming lighter and lighter as the sun slowly descended behind the mountains.

"I haven't seen this for a while"

I looked behind me and I was surprise to see Ash was right behind me. And what made me more surprised was that he didn't have Pikachu with him either.

"Well isn't this a surprise?"  
"Yeah, it kinda is" Ash said as he took a seat next to me. "Anyway can I ask you something?"  
"Sure go ahead" I said.  
"What do you think about umm…" Ash said as a huge red blush appeared on his face.  
"Think about who?" I asked as I seat a little closer to Ash.

Ash put his hand on top of mine without looking at me. He squeezed it a little as I put my other hand on top of his.

"Well Ash?" I asked.  
"What do you think about…Misty?" Ash asked.  
"Misty?" I said as I took my hands away from his grasp. "Do you like her?"  
"Well I had his since I travelled with her in Kanto and Johto"  
"Ash has a crush" I teased.  
"I don't not" Ash denied as he got off the bench.  
"Then why are you blushing then?" I said as I got off the bench and came closer to him.  
"I was asking what you think of her"  
"It sounded like you like her" I said as I walked right past him.

Then Ash grabbed my hand by behind and dragged me towards his body. Then he put his arms around me. I felt my heart beat fast and felt my face blush bright red. Then out of nowhere he kissed me on the lips. His grip was so tight around my arms I had to release them and put my arms on his shoulder. It felt like we kissed forever but time didn't stop for us both and the kiss only lasted a few minutes.

"I'm…sorry" Ash said with a big blush on his face. "I didn't know what came over me"  
"If that was a way to prove me that you don't like Misty then I am convinced" I replied.  
"But May I do like Misty it's just I had no idea why I kissed you" Ash said as he looked away from my eyes.  
"You…like…Misty?" I said in shock. Finding each word hard to say.

Ash covered his mouth with his hand. Looking like he wasn't meant to mention that he liked Misty. I felt like my whole world had died in front of me and my heart had just joined them. I could feel water in my eyes but I was trying to hold them in.

"Well…" I said as I looked away from his eyes. "Good luck then" I said before turning around from him and run away from Ash.

I didn't want to look back. I could feel my eyes releasing water. When I got into my room I landed into my bed and landed my face on the pillow. Within moments I started to cry. This time I knew why I was crying.

I was in love with Ash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

I wanted to die. I wanted to close my eyes and when I wake up I would be in a place call heaven. I felt me eyes still have water in them and I felt me pillow wet. I know that I was crying in my sleep. I turned onto my back the faced the ceiling. I really wanted to die. I was in love with someone that wasn't in love with me. It hurt so much. I promised myself that I would leave as soon the Sinnoh championships finished. I couldn't see Ash anymore. Especially if he was in love with Misty and not me. I sat up from the bed and took off the sheets on top of me and stood up and went into the bathroom.

When I finished I went out of my room. I didn't know how to approached the day. Not what happened yesterday and that kiss. Why did Ash kiss me? Was the words that seem not to leave my mind. I really wanted to know but I could tell that Ash didn't knew the answer to that either. I walked out of the hall way and head to the cafeteria and walked to the table where all my friends were. They all were talking even Ash. Soon Ash looked at me. We were looking at each other's eyes. He wasn't the same anymore. Then I decided to sit next to Dawn.

"Good morning May!" Dawn said as she greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Dawn" I said as I tried to smile back at her.

"You look a bite pale May. Are you okay?" Dawn asked as she put her hand on my shoulder. "You nearly look like Ash. He hasn't been himself lately"

"I'm fine Dawn" I said as I looked at my best friend. "Really"

"Okay then" Dawn said ending with a smile and she looked at Ash. "So when is the next battle Ash?"

"In a hour" Ash replied in a low tone of voice without looking at Dawn directly.

"You know Ash you and May are not acting yourselves lately" Misty said. "Did anything happen between you two?"

"Nothing happened!" Ash and I called out at the same time.

The whole group looked at Ash and I with curious eyes. They were wondering why we both raised our voices and called out at the same time.

"I…just didn't have enough sleep that's all" Ash said as he put his hand on his forehead. "May and I had I long conversation last night"

"Well I see" Dawn said as she put her finger under her chin.

"Well I better get my pokemon ready" Ash said as he got sat up from the chair.

We all watched Ash go to nurse joy to get his pokemon. Soon I decided to follow him. I saw him at the counter waiting for nurse joy to return with his pokemon.

"Hey Ash" I greeted. "About yesterday…"

"Forget about that" Ash said as he put his finger on my mouth. "Forget about the kiss we had and about me liking Misty okay? Let's keep it as our little secret" Ash said as he winked at me.

"But you do like her right?"

"I'm really confused right now May. If I liked Misty then why did I kiss you?" Ash asked as he looked into my eyes. "My head hurts with so many questions unanswered"

"Ash here is your pokemon" Nurse Joy said as she handed over Ash's pokemon.

"Thanks" Ash replied as he gladly accepted the pokemon nurse joy gave him.

A hour had just past and we were sitting in the crowd. We watched many battles before Ash getting in. we watched Ash's battle and he went fine. Ash past the quarter finals and was now in the semi finals. Just when things went fine something was in the way. When Ash got into the finals he was against his new rival Paul.

"So that is Paul" I said.

"Yes he is" Brock said. "He has been though all the regions Ash has been. He is more of a rival to Ash than Gary"

"Gary?" I asked curiously

"Gary was Ash's first rival but I think he is a Professor like his grandfather Professor Oak"

"Wait Ash's first rival was the grandson of Professor Oak?"

"Yes but Paul is much more challenging than Gary. Not the fact that he treats his pokemon much differently than Ash does"

I just nodded as I sign that I understand what Brock meant. Soon I focused my attention back at the field where Ash and Paul were having their pokemon battle. It was a great battle and it was hard to decided who was going to win. It was the longest battle I have ever seen. It was the first time I have ever seen Ash battle so hard in his life. But after a long battle there was one winner. And that winner wasn't Ash. It was Ash's new rival Paul.

"Ash that was one of your great battles" Paul said as he walked over to Ash.

"Thanks Paul" Ash said as he offer his hand for a hand shake. "But next time I promise you I will win"

"Now that is a battle I am looking forward for" Paul said as he accepted Ash's hand shake.

The whole crowd stood up and clapped as the two rivals waved towards the crowd and cheering audients. Even Misty, Brock, Dawn and I stood up and clapped at them. I waved my hands in the air to make sure Ash could see it. Lucky he did and he waved his arms in the air and smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I felt great for some reason. Well I did because I have now admitted to myself that I liked Ash. Maybe what I feel for him is some kind of puppy love or a crush. I mean I'm not ready for a real relationship. As I look at Ash I can't imagine Ash actually having a girlfriend. He is the most dense person I have ever met on this planet. Soon Ash left the battle field while Paul went to get his Sinnoh championships Cup. We all followed Ash to the back stage.

I couldn't help to run to Ash to be the first one to greet him. When we got there we saw Ash on a table with his head on the table with Pikachu by his side. I knew what this meant. He wasn't very happy. I ran to him and took a seat next to him.

"Ash?" I asked in a concerning way. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Ash replied as he looked at me. "Just a little disappointed"

"Don't worry Ash" Brock said. "There is always a new region to become a pokemon champion"

"Yeah" Ash nodded.

"You did great Ash" Misty said as she walked over to Ash and put her hand on top of Ash's.

"T-T-Thanks Misty" Ash said with a slight blush on his face.

I was the only person that knew that Ash liked Misty but I can tell that Misty doesn't like him back. As I look at Dawn I can tell she doesn't like any girl near Ash. Even me. I could easily tell. For me one the other hand. I had a crush on Ash. But for Ash. He feels really confused of his feelings for me and why the other night.

"Why don't we get some rest" Misty said. "May has her grand festival coming up soon"

"I do to!" I said. "I early forgot about that. I'm having to much fun here" I said ending with a smile.

* * *

It was only sun setting and everyone was having a rest in their rooms. Brock and Ash were in their rooms while Misty and Dawn where having a chat about their lives. I was in the food section of the poke centre. I was too hungry to talk with Misty and Dawn. I was having a smooth thick chocolate milk shake. After drinking half the bottle I was feeling like I needed some fresh air. I walked out of the food section of the poke centre and walked out of the poke centre. I was in the area where pokemon trainers were having pokemon battles and young trainers that wanted to become pokemon coordinators. I was watching one of the battles and was telling the young trainer strategies on how to improve their moves. After that I decided to walked back inside. I was walking to my room when I saw Ash on his bed laying on his side looking sad. Brock and Pikachu was already asleep. I walked to the next room which was the room I was sharing with Dawn and Misty and I saw they were also in a deep slumber. I thought for awhile if I should go see Ash. My answer was yes and I walked into his room.

"Hey Ash" I whispered in a low tone of voice trying not to wake up anyone in the room.

Ash turned around to face my direction.

"Oh" Ash said in a tired voice. "Hi May"

"Your sad aren't you?" I said.

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked.

"I can tell in your face" I replied. "You know each time you lose you act depress. I think you should come into town with me to take the depression out of you" I suggested.

"I should?" Ash asked.

"Just come with me" I said as I grabbed his hand. "We will be back before the rest will know" I winked.

"Umm okay then" Ash replied as he got off the bed holding my hand.

We walked out of the poke centre holding hands. When we got out we watched young pokemon trainer battle and young coordinators practicing moves. We all so went into the town park filled with many common Sinnoh pokemon. We even ordered ice cream to get all the problems out of our heads. To be honest I couldn't remember a time where we parted hands. When the sun sunk behind the hills of Sinnoh we both decided to head back. We thought that the others would be awake now and was wondering where we were. When we where walking back to the poke centre Ash tighten my hand and made me stop.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I just want to say something to you" Ash told me.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked closer to his body.

"This" Ash said as on the cheek which I was not expecting from someone who was super dense at love. I immediately blushed red as a slugma. "Thanks for a great day" Ash smiled at me. "You really made me forgot all my problems today"

"That's okay" I replied as I gave Ash a kiss on the cheek back and made my best friend blush. "I had a great day as well" I smiled. "Now lets head back and see the others okay?"

"S-S-Sure thing May" Ash replied with a huge red blush across his face. Ash found it hard when a kisses him.

When we were at the doors we separated ours hands before anyone could judge us. When we got in we saw all our friends in one group. When they heard the automatic doors slide open they turned that way and was surprise to face us. Dawn got up straight away and quickly hugged Ash. While the rest followed at the same time shocked to find Dawn hugging Ash.

"Ash" Dawn said as she stopped hugging Ash. "I was so worried about you"

"Umm okay…" Ash said in confusion finding Dawn hugged him.

"Where did you two go?" Misty asked.

"We explored the town" I told the Cerulean gym leader.

"You could of told us" Misty replied with her hands on her waist.

"We didn't want to wake you guys up" Ash explained. "Anyway May and I had a great time"

"Pika pika pi?" Pikachu said as he released him self from Misty's arms.

"I'm fine" Ash said as he knelt down to Pikachu's height and patted him on the head.

"So May when is you grand festival?" Brock asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" I replied to Brock. "I need to practice when I get there"

"Hey can we come?" Ash asked as he got up with Pikachu in his arms. "You did come here so I should repay you by coming with you at Johto"

"Why not?" I replied with a smile. "I would love you to come with me"

"That's great. I haven't been in Johto for a long time" Ash said as he faced at Dawn. "Do you want to come Dawn?"

"Sure" Dawn replied. "I would love to see Johto"

"Then what about you Brock and Misty?" Ash asked the two gym leaders.

"I would love to come and visit Johto again but I have to look after my brothers and sister back home" Brock replied.

"And I have to get back to the gym" Misty replied with a sigh. "If I don't my sisters might give out free gym badges again"

"Well I guess it's us three" I said.

"Well let's sleep early so we can get on the boat early" Ash suggested.

"Good idea" Dawn replied.

So we all went to our rooms. While Misty and Brock were going to head back home Dawn, Ash and I where all going to the grand festival in Johto.

* * *

"May get up!"

"What?" I replied as I rubbed my eyes. When my vision was restored I saw it was Dawn.

"Get up!" She told me. "We are going to be late!"

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I said as I got up from bed and rushed to the closet.

"I just woke up as well" Dawn sweat dropped.

"Oh that's just **convenient **isn't it?" I said sarcastically. I said as I started to dress up behind the closet.

"Stop complaining and dress up" Dawn said as she looked at her watch. "Ash is waiting for us"

"I know that already" I said as I rushed into the bathroom to brush and tie my green bandana on.

"Come on May hurry up" Dawn asked with a inpatient tone of voice.

"Give me a break Dawn" I said as I rushed out of the bathroom as I looked for my shoes. "I just woke up" I said as I finally found my shoes and slipped them on.

"Now let's go!" Dawn said as she grabbed my hand and we both ran out of the room. Before we were out of the room completely I got my bag which was near the door.

Dawn and I ran out of the room and ran down stairs. We saw Ash was waiting near the door.

"Ready to go?" Asked Dawn and I.

"No time to talk Ash" I said as I grabbed his hand while running behind Dawn. "We are going to be late"

Now Ash and I where running behind Dawn while holding hands to the port. I couldn't be late. I trained nearly a year at Johto for this. There was no way in the world I was going to miss this. No way. The we saw the boat that was leaving to Johto was about to leave. The three if us was running like we never run in our lives.

"WAIT!" we all called out praying that the boat won't leave. "Wait for us!"

Then one of the passengers saw us running to the boat calling out wait. The passenger told the man in charged to tell them not to leave yet. Lucky he listened and the boat didn't leave. When we all got there we both fell on each other puffing out air. When we got oxygen back into our lungs we got our bags and got on bored the ship. Then we saw the passenger that saved us from buying another ticket.

"Thanks a lot" Ash said.

"That's okay Ashy boy" the passenger replied as he took off his cap.

"Gary?!" Ash asked in shock. "I thought you were at Pallet with Professor Oak?"

"Yeah I was but I decided to watch you at the Sinnoh championships" Gary replied. "To bad you didn't win. I could of have done much better"

"Please Gary stop mocking me in front of my friends" Ash asked.

"So this is your friends hey?" Gary asked. "Nice to meet you again Dawn and May"

"Nice to see you too Gary" Dawn greeted.

"You two have already met?" I asked.

"Yeah here in Sinnoh"

"Well Gary us three have to go into our rooms and put our bags there" Ash said. "Talk to you later"

"Talk to you later as well Ash" Gary said.

Soon be waved goodbye to Gary as we went into our rooms to put our belongings in them. As I looked around in my room I knew this was going to be a long trip to Johto bumps along the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

We were only a few days away from reaching the shores of Johto. I was reading a article from the "101 ways to become a top coordinator" I had my pink two piece with small red ribbons on each side and I had my black shades on as well. I was reading many articles from different coordinators. There was one from Drew but I wasn't bother to read it. Since when was he a good coordinator? So I turned the page hoping there was something interesting to read. Then out of nowhere I heard Dawn calling my name. I pushed my shades down and saw Dawn was running to me with Pilpup in her arms.

"Dawn?" I asked as I dropped the magazine on my lap.  
"May!" Dawn said as she finally got up to me.

Dawn was wearing a yellow two piece with orange flowers on each side. She also had her hair up using a yellow ribbon.

"Come with me" my bluette friend said to me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Ash is having a battle with Gary"  
"Oh" I replied.  
"Now let's go" Dawn begged like a little girl that wants candy.  
"Okay" I replied as I took of my shades and got up. "Let's go"

So Dawn and I ran to the front of the ship and saw Ash was already finished his battle with Gary. Both of us both walked over to Ash.

"Hey Ash" I greeted. "How was the battle?"  
"It was okay. We both came a draw"  
"Well having a draw is better than losing" Dawn added.  
"True" Ash replied.

Then suddenly I saw a swimming pool near the battle field. This gave me an idea.

"What about we go to the swimming pool over there?" I suggested.

Dawn and Ash turned their heads towards the swimming pool. Soon they looked back at me direction.

"Sure thing" Dawn said to me ending with a smile.  
"I will join just wait for me to change" Ash told me.  
"Sure thing" I said. "Now come on Dawn. Let's go"

Dawn and I both ran to the pool. When we both got there she released Pilpup from her arms and she walked in by the side rails while I did a cannonball. It wasn't a big splash but it did get Dawn. When I popped my head out of the water I saw with a unhappy reaction to the cannonball I did.

"Oops" I smiled at Dawn.

* * *

Soon Ash arrived at the scene. He was wearing red swimming trunks with a long stripe of blue across the bottom. Ash walked over the edge of the pool and did a cannonball right in front of Dawn and I. we both has water splashed right into our faces. Dawn wasn't pleased because this was the second time she had water splashed right into her face. I just giggled. Soon Ash popped his head above the water. He saw Dawn with her fringe covering her face and saw me giggling while my hair was completely ruined.

"Not again" Dawn complained as she brush her fringe away from her face.  
"Why don't you like cannonballs?" Ash asked as he swam near Dawn.  
"I do I just don't like becoming the victim for the second time"  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked Dawn.  
"What she means is that she got hit by the cannonball I did earlier"  
"Hey May I got a idea" Ash said as he looked at me. "Let's both do a cannonball at the same time"  
"Sure"

Ash and I both swam to the side railing and climbed it. When we were both at the edge of the pool. We both counted to three and jumped in. when we both touched the surface of the water and splashed in water was spread everywhere. Even Dawn got some water on her face and her navy blue hair.

"Oops" Ash and I said as we smiled at Dawn.

After having a great time at the pool we all decided to sit at the front of the boat resting. Dawn was reading a magazine while sitting on a chair with Pilpup drinking from a fruit box while sitting on the table. I was with Ash looking at the sea.

"So May when is your contest on?" Ash asked me.  
"Tomorrow"  
"When are we getting to Johto?" Ash asked me.  
"In a matter of hours" I replied as I stop lying my arms on the rails. "We better get our belongings all packed up"  
"Alright then" Ash replied as he walked up to Dawn.  
"Hey Dawn" Ash greeted. "Get your stuff ready. We are going to be in Johto soon"  
"Okay then"

Dawn got off her seat and head to her room and got her stuff ready. Ash and I both decided to do the same.

* * *

It was sun setting when the three of us were at the port of Johto. As we got of I saw Harley, Soledad and Drew all waiting for me. I could tell that they were surprise to find me with Ash and Dawn with me. I saw Drew's eyes that he didn't like me with Ash for some reason. Why? Did Ash do anything wrong to him? I looked at Dawn and I saw her holding a notepad with a pen. She was shaking. I bet she was nervous because she was able to she another famous coordinator right in front of her eyes.

"Are you Drew?" Dawn asked nervously.  
"Yeah"

Dawn nearly fainted to what she had just heard. Ash and I just looked at each other. Confused to why Dawn was acting like this to Drew.

"Can I please have your autograph?" Dawn begged Drew.  
"Well it has been awhile since I had fan girls asking me autographs" Drew replied. "But why not?"  
"Thank you" Dawn said to Drew as she handed him her notepad and her pen.  
"Gee I have never seen Dawn act like this" Ash said as he put his arms behind his head.  
"Same here" I replied to Ash.

After Dawn's weird actions near Drew we all decided to the park to get to know each other more. When we got to the park we saw there was lots of people enjoying the day and not wasting a minute to enjoy themselves.

Everyone was under a big shady oak tree with a clear sky blue colour lake by our side. I was sitting next to Drew while Ash was sitting next to Dawn. For once I forgot all my problems. About my contests and my love life. It was weird though, I'm sitting and talking to two people that have kissed my once. And I was glad to see Dawn was acting her normal self. Se wasn't the girl that won't take her eyes off you when she sees Ash near a girl.

Everything went swell. I was the first one to finish I sat up from the woolly picnic blanket. I walked to the lake by myself while I saw Ash, Dawn and Drew talking to each other. I looked away from them and walked a little further to the lake that when the sun's rays hit the lake it shined like a diamond.

When I reached my destination I sat down and took off my shoes and socks and put my feet in the lake. I felt a cold feelings going right up m spine. I laid down on my back and closed my eyes to enjoy the moment even more. I flicked open my eyes and looked to my left and saw Ash next to me. I got up and looked right up at Ash. He was looking straight down at me. I quickly blushed red.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Ash asked me.  
"Relaxing" I said as I sat up from my lying down position. "Anyway can you help me get up?" I asked Ash.  
"Sure thing May" Ash said as he offered his hand to me.

I accepted Ash's help and put my hand on top of his and he pulled me up. When I got on my feet my left foot slipped at the edge of the lake which was covered in mud. Then Ash and I both fell backwards and fell into the lake. Soon a huge splash sound was made when Ash and I both fell into the lake. When we both popped our heads out of the water I felt Ash holding me by the waist while I had my arms on top of Ash's shoulder.

"You okay"  
"Yeah" I replied.  
"Hey you guys okay?" Drew and Dawn called out as they ran towards Ash and I.  
"We are fine" I replied as I swam to the edge of the lake and pull myself up.  
"I think we should all head to the poke centre for you guys to change clothes" Dawn suggested.  
"Good idea" Ash replied to Dawn as Dawn helped him to get out of the lake.  
"Well lets go" I said. "I don't want to get a cold"  
"Your not the only one" Ash added.

* * *

So we all headed to the poke centre. Ash and I both got dressed into some new clothes. When dark emerged the sun hid behind the hills of Johto once again. And I was in the main room of the poke centre. Thinking of what pokemon I will use for tomorrow grand festival. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I stopped thinking and looked at the hallway and saw Drew walking towards me.

"Drew?" I asked as I got off me seat and walk towards him.  
"Hey May" Drew greeted me.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked my rival.  
"Just here to say that I hope we get to battle each other at the grand festival tomorrow" Drew said as he slowly grabbed my hand.

Then Drew slowly moved his face towards my cheek. Then he was about to kiss my cheek but instead he whispered something in my ear.

"This is for you" Drew whispered.

Then he slowly pulled his face away from me and gave me a red bright rose. I slowly raised my hand to accept Drew's gift.

"Thanks… Drew" I said with a slight blush on my face.  
"That's okay" Drew replied as he let go my hand.

Then my eyes caught something I thought I would never see. Right behind Drew was Ash. He was leaning on the wall looking at me like I never seen before. He had the look of his rival Paul. Then when our eyes met he walked away from my sight. Then Drew said goodbye to me and walked off to his room. I was still in my position. Remembering what my eyes saw. A Ash leaning on the wall with his arms crossed looking at me at a unpleased manner.

_"Something isn't right"_ I told myself. _"What is wrong with Ash and Drew?"_

Then my own question was immediately answered within a second. I covered my mouth in shock. Hoping my answer was incorrect.

"No…" I gasped. "They can't be…"


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Anyway working hard as usual. Writing fics and drawings. Hard work you know? Anyway this is a dramatic chapter for does who want to know. Well for me that is. Anyway enjoy!

Midnightmoon602

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

_"They can't be…"_

Three words that seem not to fade from my mind. I couldn't sleep very well last night.

_"But May I do like Misty it's just I had no idea why I kissed you" Ash said as he looked away from my eyes._

_"He…he…he kissed me" I said as I was still in s a shocked state._

Then why did he kiss me then that night? Why did he look at my like that? Both Drew and Ash was looking and acting weird. So weird that I can't even know why they are acting like this. I look at the scoreboard. Showing me that I am next in just a hour. I have just beat Drew and now I am against Soledad. I look to my left and I see the rain drops colliding into the window. Then in the corner of my eye I saw Drew walking towards me. I stopped looking at the scoreboard and walk over to Drew.

"Hey Drew!" I greeted as I walked towards him.  
"Hi May" Drew greeted me back.  
"So what are you doing here?" I asked  
"I'm here to wish you some good luck" Drew said

And out of nowhere Drew gave me an unexpected kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't get out of his grasp. He was hugging me so tight that I had to put my arms on his shoulder so my arms wouldn't get hurt. Now we looked like we were a lovely dovey couple making out before the grand final. Then I heard somebody walking into the back stage. I opened my eyes and shifted them towards the door. It was Ash. He had a shocked reaction on his face. Even Drew stopped to look. Ash stepped a few steps backwards towards the door. Drew's grip was a little less tight and I was able to push Drew away from me.

"Ash!" I called out as I started to run towards him.  
"Get away from me" Ash called out as he ran out of my room.  
"Ash!" I called out as I followed him out of my room.

But before I could do that Drew grabbed my hand by behind and dragged my towards him. When I turned around I didn't think twice to slap him in the face. With that slap Drew's grip on my hand loosen and I was able to chase after Ash.

I couldn't believe it. those nightmares I try to avoid are coming to haunt me in real life. I ran out of my room and chased. I ran down the hallway but Ash was no where to be found. Then I ran outside in the rain. I felt the tiny rain drops falling down on my whole body.

"Ash!" I called out in the rain. "Where are you"  
"I'm here" Ash said as he walked behind me.  
"Ash" I said. "About what you saw…"  
"Don't worry about that" Ash said as he looked away from my eyes. "I'm fine"  
"Your lying" I told him as I grabbed his hand. "Your not okay"  
"Just leave me alone" Ash replied as he pull his hand from my grasp and started to walk away from me.

I watched him slowly walking away from me. I couldn't help in anymore. I couldn't hold it anymore. If I didn't do it now I might not have another chance.

"Ash!" I called out in the rain. "I love you!" I called from the bottom of my lungs.

Does three simply words stopped Ash completely. He stood right in front of the doors. He turned his head to face me. But it didn't last long. After his look he walked into the building. Leaving me in the rain. All wet, All alone and confused. My legs collapsed and I fell onto the wet mud. I had my hand on my heart.

_"I finally said it"_ I told myself.

I was glad to finally say that I liked Ash but there was another problem. I could feel my heart telling me that Ash doesn't feel the same way. I wanted not to believe it.

_"Ash is in love with someone else May"_ My conscience told me.  
"That's not true!" I yelled.  
_"That's life May. You like it or not you just have to accept it"_ My conscience told my once again. _"Your in love with someone that will never love you"_  
"No…" I said in a low tone as tears started to come out of my eyes. "That's not true" I cried as I covered my face with my hands.

Then I heard someone coming towards my. Their footsteps coming closer to me. I took off my hands from my face and my eyes saw it was Drew. Drew knelt down to me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but to cry in his arms.

I liked it or not I had to accept it. Ash will never love me.

* * *

A hour after my confrontation with Ash it was time for my battle with Soledad. I did everything I could. I used my heart and soul but I didn't win. I lost again. I looked up at the stands and I saw Brock, Dawn but no Ash.

_"If you came here for my Sinnoh championships I should go to the Johto grand festival"_

Does words, meant so much to me. It gave me so much confidence. Confidence to win at this year's Johto grand festival. I was filled with joy that Ash was coming. I waved to my fans in the seats and walked off the battle area and walked into the back stage.

As I walked down to my room I saw Ash and his Pikachu in the main room of the grand festival. It was the room where you first enter the grand festival. Ash was sitting down on the chair with his head hiding behind his arms. His head was laying down on his knees. I hid behind a tall plant and tried not to make any sudden movement.

"Pikachu" Ash mumbled.  
"Pika pi?" Ash's furry companion asked.  
"I don't know why I'm acting like this to May" Ash told Pikachu. "When I saw her kissing Drew I felt anger going though my veins"  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.  
"I don't know" Ash said. "If I can see her again. Not what after I saw"

I stopped hiding behind the plant and walked over to Ash.

"It's okay if you don't want to see me again Ash" I told him. "I understand"

Ash looked up at me. Then he quickly took his eyes away from me and got up from his seat. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and walked right past me. Not saying a single word.

_"He really hates me doesn't he?"_ I asked myself.  
_"What do you think?"_ My conscience replied.

I continued to walk to my room. When I got there I opened the door. To my surprise it was unlocked. I pushed the door slowly. When the door was fully opened I saw something on the table. I walked over to the table and grabbed the item into my hands. It was wrapped by a white cloth. Then I slowly dragged the white cloth away from the item. I soon saw it was the half pink contest ribbon I won back with Ash in Kanto. This ribbon was Ash's other half. I looked at the table and I saw a note. I dropped the ribbon on the table and read the note.

_I'm sorry  
I have to do this  
I need to do this  
If I want to move on  
I'm sorry  
Thanks for the great memorise you gave me  
I will never forget them  
And goodbye  
May  
From Ash_

_"Goodbye?"_ I told myself. _"No…this can't be happening"_

It was real. What was happening was real. What I felt was worse than any nightmare I had ever have. Ash wanted to forget me, for good. I grabbed the ribbon from the table. This ribbon in my hands was the only thing that made him remind of me. This ribbon was the only thing that made us both remind us of the great times we had together and the friendship we had since Hoenn and up to now. I put the ribbon against my heart. Then out of nowhere I started to cry. Then memories started to flood back into my mind.

_"What was that for?" I asked.  
"I just want to say something to you" Ash told me.  
"What is it?" I asked as I walked closer to his body.  
"This" Ash said as on the cheek which I was not expecting from someone who was super dense at love. I immediately blushed red as a slugma. "Thanks for a great day" Ash smiled at me. "You really made me forgot all my problems today"  
"That's okay" I replied as I gave Ash a kiss on the cheek back and made my best friend blush. "I had a great day as well" I smiled. "Now lets head back and see the others okay?"  
"S-S-Sure thing May" Ash replied with a huge red blush across his face. Ash found it hard when a kisses him._

_Then Ash grabbed my hand by behind and dragged me towards his body. Then he put his arms around me. I felt my heart beat fast and felt my face blush bright red. Then out of nowhere on the lips. His grip was so tight around my arms I had to release them and put my arms on his shoulder. It felt like we kissed forever but time didn't stop for us both and the kiss only lasted a few minutes._

_"Just come with me" I said as I grabbed his hand. "We will be back before the rest will know" I winked.  
"Umm okay then" Ash replied as he got off the bed holding my hand._

_"Thanks Ash"_ I told myself. _"For the memories you gave me"_ I said as I grabbed my other half of the ribbon. _"But if I don't do this I will never get over my feelings for you"_ I said as I got the white cloth from the floor. _"Goodbye"_ I said as I wrapped the ribbons in the white cloth._ "It was always a pleasure knowing you"_

Then I got my bag and put the ribbon at the bottom of my bag. And I used my other items to cover the ribbon. Then I put my bag over my shoulders. Then I walked over my room without looking back. When I was about to leave the grand festival I saw my rivals and my friends waiting at the door. Even Ash was there.

"Hey May?" Dawn asked as she walked over to me. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine" I told Dawn. Trying to put a smile on her to make her convinced that I was fine even I wasn't.  
"Well where are you heading now?" Brock asked me.  
"I'm going back to Petalburg for the meanwhile" I replied.

Then I looked at Ash. He was against the wall with his arms crossed the he was looking away from me.

"Let's go" Ash said as he started to walk off outside.  
"Already?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah" Ash replied to Dawn.  
"Are you okay Ash?" Brock asked.  
"I'm…fine" Ash replied as he walked out of the grand festival completely.  
"Well bye May" Dawn waved at me as she chased after Ash with Brock following.

And that was it. They were gone. Ash was gone. He was out of my life for good.

"Well until next time" Harley said to me.  
"Until then" I replied.  
"Hope we get to fight each other again" Soledad told me.  
"I hope we do"

Harley and Soledad left the building leaving Drew and me alone. I didn't feel like talking to him. Drew was right behind me. I had my back facing him.

"May?" Drew asked me.  
"Don't take another step closer" I told him. "Because of you my life is over"  
"What do you mean?" Drew asked.  
"What I mean is that Ash is out of my life for good!" I yelled as I turned to face him.  
"Wait.. You mean that…"  
"I mean Drew is that I don't love you!" I yelled. "I'm in love with Ash!"

I could see it in Drew's eyes that he didn't like what I said. We stood a few meters away from each other. Looking at each other without saying a single word. I couldn't stand near him anymore and walked away from him. Then Drew said something I didn't expect from him.

"May…before you go I would like to tell you something" Drew told me as he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I love you"

I was shocked to hear those words. I looked over to Drew's direction.

"I'm sorry Drew but I can't repay your love for me" I said as I put my hand on his cheek as I kissed him on the lips.  
"Please stop loving me because I will never love you" I said as I broke our kiss. "Goodbye Drew"

Then I left Drew alone in the grand festival without looking back. I walked over to the port. I was glad that I was going home. I decided to take a break from contests and maybe help dad near the gym so I can refresh my mind. Forget what happened here in Johto and hopefully erase my feelings for Ash. When I got to the port I looked up at the huge cruise ship.

"Home we go"


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter twelve

After days in the cruise boat I finally made it back home. I slowly walked off the boat and made my way back home. I was sure they would be surprise to find me home so early. I walked down the path down to my home. When I got home I ran to the door and rang the door bell.

"Mum, Dad, Max!" I called out. "I'm home!"

The first one to open the door and greet me was Max. soon followed was mum.

"May!" Max greeted me.  
"Hi Max" I greeted back as a hugged him.  
"Hello dear" Mum greeted me. "How was grand festival in Johto?"  
"It was fine" I replied as I stopped hugging Max. "Anyway where is dad?"  
"He is still at the gym" mom replied.  
"Okay then" I said. "I'm going to my room for some rest" I told mom and Max.

I walked past mom and Max and walked into my room. I opened the door and I saw my room was all neat and clean. There wasn't any crinkles in the bed sheets. I laid on my bed and faced the ceiling.

"It is so good to be back home" I told myself.

I stood up from my bed and decided to start to unpack. I took out my clothes and my other items until I reached the bottom of my bag. I saw a white cloth was wrapped around the two ribbons. I got it and untied the knot and soon it revealed the two ribbons. My half and Ash's half. I looked at it. I sat on the bed as I continue to look at the ribbon.

_"His really gone from my life for good isn't he?"_ My thoughts asked.  
_"I know it's hard but life has other plans for Ash and you"_ My conscience told me.

Then I heard a knock on my door. Soon my door started to open slowly and when the door was opened fully I saw it was Max. he looked what was in my hand and saw the two half ribbons in my hand. He looked confused why I have Ash's half with me.

"May?" Max asked me. "Why do you have Ash's half of that ribbon?"

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him because I didn't know the answer to his question. I couldn't tell him that this all happened because I made out with Drew and Ash now hates me and doesn't want to think or mention my name ever again. All this made me shed a tear. Max saw this and made him more confused.

"Sis, why are you crying?" Max asked as he took a few more steps towards me.  
"His gone" I told him.  
"Who is gone?" Max asked in a confused manner.

I couldn't tell him that who was gone was Ash. The person I love with my whole heart that will never love me because he was in love with Misty. I cried more tears which made Max even more confused. He must be thinking why I was crying. Max sat next to me on the bed and put his hand on my shoulder in a concerning manner.

If I wanted to full fill my dreams of becoming the greatest coordinator I had to get my feelings away for Ash. If I don't I will be crying just thinking of him.

_"I promise myself this will be the last time I will cry for you…Ash"_

* * *

It was dark at my home of Petalburg. Everyone was asleep except me. I was on my bed looking at the two half's of the ribbon. I have made my mind. I got the two half's and wrapped them both using the same white cloth. I got up and walked to my closet and got out a small brown box. I took off the lid and put the ribbons in the box. Then I put the lid back on. Then I put the box in the back of the closet in the far comer. Covered by piles of clothes.

Even it was painful for me I had no choice. My dream is to be the best coordinator the world has ever seen. And if Ash was in my mind and my heart he will distract me from doing my best at each contest.  
_"Goodbye Ash"_ I told myself. _"And this time this will be for good"_

Then I closed the closet doors and went into bed. For the first time I didn't cry for him. Finally I can move on. Forgetting Ash for good.

* * *

A year had passed since I saw all of my old friends. Soledad, Harley and Drew are still my rivals. Drew and I are still friends. But that didn't stop me from beating him at this year's Sinnoh grand festival. Even Dawn was there. But our friendship didn't stop me from beating her in the quarter finals. Then I made it into the grand final. I was against Soledad. I told myself that I wouldn't lose again. I can still remember the great feeling of winning the cup for the first time. Finally all my hard work had paid off.

As I got up to that stage I remember the announcer asking my who to thank.

_"So May" The announcer asked. "who do you want to thank for this achievement?" the announcer asked as he passed me the microphone.  
"I would like to thank my family and all my friends!" I said as I waved to all my fans in the audience.  
"Is there anybody special you would like to thank?"_

I thought about this statement for a while. I had to mention it. Without his help I wouldn't be able to be here or even win the Sinnoh grand festival cup. I put the microphone a few centimeters from my mouth and I started to thank the person I wanted to thank.

_"Yes I do have someone special to thank" I replied. "I would like to thank Ash Ketchum. Without him I wouldn't be here right now" _

I ran to the front door and rang the door bell a few times. I waited for a while.

"Looks like they aren't home" I sighed. "Maybe I should do something until they get back"

Then I ran away from my home and ran into the town park. I was too busy thinking of what to do I didn't know where I was going I accidentally bumped into someone. We both fell on the ground.

"Sorry" I said as I helped the stranger up.  
"That's okay" he replied.  
"Wait I know that voice" I asked myself.

Then the stranger looked up to me. He was surprise to see me again and so was I. I knew it was him. His red cap with a half blue poke ball as a centre piece, his black vest with a yellow "V" in the middle. And his raven style hair. For the first time in my life I was speechless.

It was him. There wasn't a single doubt.

"A…A...Ash?"

* * *

**Author's notes**

Was it too short? if it is sorry. i thought to givve it a twist or cliffhanger. anyway plz R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen **

"M...M…May?" Ash said in a surprise manner.

We stood there looking at each other. We stood in front of each other without saying a word. What could I say? We both promise to never see each other again. Looks like destiny won't allow that to happen. Then we both heard footsteps running towards Ash and I. we both looked over our shoulders and we saw it was Dawn, Brock and Misty. When they stopped behind Ash they were surprise to see I was here.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Brock said.

"Yeah it is" I replied with a smile.

"Nice to see you again May" Misty greeted.

"Hey May?" Dawn interrupted. "Nice work at the Sinnoh grand festival last year. You were great"

"Thanks Dawn" I replied. "Anyway do you want to go to my place?" I asked the four.

"Yeah lets go" Dawn replied.

We all walked to my place. I walked with Dawn side by side while Brock was walking on my other side while Ash and Misty was holding hands.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked Brock.

"That Ash and Misty are now a couple" Dawn whispered into my ear.

"Wh…What?" I said in a high tone of voice. I was shocked to know that Ash now has a girlfriend.

"You didn't know?" Misty asked while still holding Ash's hand. "I thought he would have told you since you guys are both great friends"

"_We use to be great friends Misty"_ My thoughts replied. _"But know we are just strangers. Strangers that we only can say each other's names and then walk off away from each other. Going back to blend with the crowd" _

I looked at Ash. He seemed to be looking away from me. Looking at the ground. After a year he still can't forget about that kiss. That kiss that ruined our friendship for good.

"Maybe we should continue to walk to May's place" Ash suggested as he continued to look at the ground. Avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah" I replied. "Let's do that"

So we all continue to walk to my place. When we all got there I rang the door bell. soon the door opened little by little and soon it was fully opened and right in front of us was my little brother Max.

"Hi May" Max greeted me. "And hello Ash, Misty, Brock and… who are you?" Max asked as he pointed at Dawn.

"My name is Dawn" Dawn replied as she pointed at herself. "You must be May's little brother and you seem to all ready met Ash's girlfriend"

"WHAT?!" Max said in shock. Max sifted his glasses soon when he regain his balance. "Ash has a girlfriend?"

"And have a guess?" I said.

Max thought for awhile. By the way he was thinking he looked like he just took a wild guess.

"You?"

"Mmm…Me?" I said dumbfounded as I pointed at myself.

"It's not her Max, it's me" Misty said.

"Oh I should have know. May likes Drew not Ash" Max said as he scratched the back of his head.

I looked at Ash at the back and it looked like he didn't like what Max said. I could tell he had the anger burning in him. The anger that is still burning in him and hasn't died out after a year has passed. I didn't want to go into detail about why he was anger. I didn't want to get emotional again. I looked at my younger brother. How could I tell all what I have been though? How could I tell that my feelings of uncertainly are coming back and that I kissed two men over a year ago. He wouldn't understand. He is only ten years old.

"Let's go in" I suggested.

"Yeah" Dawn replied.

So we all headed into the building. As we sat on the table we all ate. Everyone on the table at least said one word. But Ash and I didn't. we sat right in front of each other. Ash just sat next to his girlfriend and looked at his plate as he ate. I couldn't hold it anymore. I was annoyed that Ash wasn't paying attention to me. Not even a hello or anything. I decided to talk to him after eating.

He liked or not. He is going to talk to me.

* * *

After eating and washing the dishes I walked outside to get some fresh air. Then something caught my attention. It was Ash. He was at the front of the house sitting on top of our flat roofed mail box. It was in a rectangle shape. This was the time to say it. Time to talk to Ash. I walked over to him.

"Ash we need to talk" I said to him.

"We don't need to" Ash said as he got off the mail box and walked away from the house.

"Yes we do!" I yelled as I chased after him as he was already a few steps ahead of me.

"No we don't" Ash refused as he made his pace a little faster.

I ran after him a bit more. Now we were a few house away from mine.

"Ash what is your problem?!" I yelled from the bottom of my heart.

Then Ash stopped. I was facing his back. Then he turned around to face me.

"You want to know my problem?" Ash asked. "You really want to know?" Ash asked with a slight increase in his tone of voice.

"Of course Ash!" I yelled back at him.

"Well I didn't mean it to happen" Ash said. "I swear it was accident"

"What do you mean?" I said as I took a few more steps towards Ash.

Ash didn't say anything. All he did was clench his fist and punch a nearby tree with anger.

"I swear it was accident" Ash mumbled. "I swear"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean May is that I loved you!"

* * *

**Author's notes**

Ash admitted he likes May! Oh no! What is going to happen now?

What is going to happen to Misty and Dawn? Will it be Ash and May at the end?

Wait for the next chapters to find out! ; )


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

I froze in shock. What can I say now? I could tell by the 'ed' that he use to love me.

"When I saw you and…Drew kissing I just ran away from you. I didn't knew why I was running away. Maybe because I was ruining you and Drew's privacy or maybe it was something else" Ash said. "But when I went into your room I still had that vision in my head. Each time it came into my mind I felt anger in me. Anger I had never had in my life. I reached for my pocket and pulled out the ribbon. I left it on the table for you to notice"  
"But why?" I yelled.  
"To forget my feelings for you May. If you think that was easy then your wrong!" Ash yelled at me. "I was going to leave the only thing that would remind of our friendship but if it was the only thing to erase my feelings from my heart I had no choice!"  
"Well if it was hard for you then it was harder for me Ash. Did you know what I had to go though? Every night I cried and weep because the person I love has forgotten me for good!"  
"Guess we are the same after all" Ash ending as he looked onto the ground. "Every night I couldn't sleep. The only way I could sleep that I was in love with you and…Misty" Ash added. "But I didn't knew that my feelings for you would come back to haunt me. I thought they had faded away and never return. But they didn't. as my feelings for Misty grew even more and when we ran into each other again they cam back. The feelings I thought I got ride off when I got that ribbon away" Ash said as he started to walk away from me.  
"So you did love me" I said.  
"I did but I was to late to realize them" Ash said as he continue to walk away from me.

I just watched him walk away from him and then was greeted by Misty who kissed him on the cheek as Ash did the same. Then Misty called over my name and I ran to greet her as we both walked back to my place. I was right behind Ash and Misty who were talking as they hold hands. If I knew that Ash loved me then we would both have a happy ending by now and live in some kind of apartment of some sort.

But I felt that was too painful to think about. So it didn't last long. It faded away quickly. Maybe as fast like Ash did with his feelings with me. But when he told me that he liked me why do I feel sad?

Maybe because it's too late. Too late for me to say my feelings for him back then. But there is one thing I do know.

It's too late to say I love him anymore.

* * *

As my friends stayed at my place for the night I saw Ash and Dawn outside. I saw Misty was already fast asleep in one f the guest room. I had a pillow and a blanket in my hands. I slide the door a little bit open and walked myself out and slowly walked and hid behind the tree they were near. Soon I laid silent behind the tree and listen to their conversation.

"Ash please listen!" Dawn begged.  
"I already have enough love troubles Dawn" Ash replied with his hands in his pockets as he let Dawn faced his back. "I don't need you to add anymore"  
"Fine I will just tell it to the wind!" Dawn yelled as she walked to face Ash. "Look Ash I cannot hold it in any longer!"  
"Hold what longer?" Ash said as he started to walk back to the house.  
"My feelings for you!"

Ash nearly walked past me and discover I was overhearing their conversation but Dawn's word stopped him and made him walk back to Dawn.

"What did you say?" Ash asked.  
"I have feelings for you Ash" the young bluette replied. "I had this since back in Sinnoh and I still do"Dawn said as she walked closer to Ash's body.

Ash just stood there in confusion. Confused about the young girl's actions. Then my eyes widen in shock. Dawn laid her lips on Ash's. Ash didn't think twice to push her off him and wipe her kiss off his lips.

"What did you do that for?" Ash yelled. "Can't you see I already have a girlfriend?"  
"Ash" The bluette cried. "What dose she have that I don't?"  
"Many things. Even May has things that neither you or Misty have" Ash replied.  
"All I am asking is that how hard is it for you to love me?"  
"Dawn let me tell you something" Ash said. "I never said that I loved you"

After those words Ash just stormed off back inside while I was still dead silent behind the tree. Only moving my eyes as a look at my crying bluette friend.

She was heartbroken.Her heart was as fragile as thin glass and was dropped and smashed into tiny pieces that would be never found. I know how she felt. The pain of love. People always told me how much you can be when you're in love but they never told me that it could also give so much pain to someone.

Love. Such a powerful emotion to conquer.It can bring so much happiness yet so much pain.

* * *

I was in my room. I saw the darkness of the night slowly falling over Petalburg. I was sitting on my bed. Thinking of what happened today.

_"So you did love me" I said.  
"I did but I was too late to realize them" Ash said as he continued to walk away my sight._

"He…He…He loved me" I mumbled under my breath. "The most dense person of love actually loved me" I shed as a tear of joy fell from my eyes and down my cheek.

I was happy that he loved me but not much. My sadness of knowing that Ash is in love with someone else was hurting me more inside.It felt like a burning sensation inside of me. I got out of my bed and slowly walked over to the guest room where Ash and Misty where sharing the same room. When I got there she slowly pushed the door enough for me to look though. Then I saw the two sleeping next to each other with Misty resting on Ash's arm while ash used his other arm to hug and young orange hair girl. There was one thing in my mind during that time.

_"I wish that was me"_ I thought to myself. _"When will I accept that you're not mine? You belong to Misty not me"  
_  
I slowly closed the door and walked back to my room. I was full of disappointment that when I got into my sheet I fell asleep straight away. Forgetting to cover myself in my own sheets. Then soon I felt my door open. I was to tried to even move my head. Then I heard the footsteps coming closer to me and pulled my sheets up towards my shoulder. Then I felt a quick kiss on my cheek. Then I opened my eyes and looked at the door. I saw someone with black hair in a style of a raven with a white shirt and short blue shorts. I just saw him walking back into his room. I knew who it was and soon I closed my eyes and went to sleep with finally a smile with a meaning of happiness.

* * *

I woke up from my bed. I rubbed my eyes before getting out of bed. As I got out I saw Ash, Dawn, Misty and Brock in the living room. They looked like they were waiting for someone. For the first time Ash laid his eyes on me and got up and walked to me.

"May" Ash started. "We are going now"  
"Okay then" I replied. I was glad I could talk to Ash once again without any drama.

Everyone was heading to the door. I was going to walk to the door when Ash remember something and walked back to my direction.

"Hey why don't you try to come and visit me back at Pallet some time May?" Ash asked me. "It's only fair"  
"Very well" I smiled back at my friend.

Then I remember something.

"Can you wait here?" I asked Ash.  
"Umm sure thing May" Ash replied.

I ran to my room and opened my closet. I threw all my clothes in search of a item. A item I thought I would never open again. When I found it a quickly grabbed it and ran back to the living room and saw Ash still waiting for me.

"Well what did you get?" Ash asked me. "If I don't go already me and my friends will be late"  
"Open this" I said as I handed the small brown box to Ash.  
"What this?" he asked. "It isn't my birthday yet"  
"Just open it" I told him.

Ash slowly took off the small brown lid and inside was a white cloth that look like something was inside it. Ash got the white cloth and untied the knot on it. And what was inside was the ribbon. Mine and Ash's. Ash picked up his half and looked at it and put it in his pocket.

"Friends again?" I asked.  
"Friends again" Ash replied. "And I'm glad that we are" Ash smiled.  
"Come on Ash!" Misty called out. "We are going to be late!"  
"Coming!" Ash called out. Then he looked back at my way. "Don't forget to come visit me at Pallet some time okay?"  
"Okay"

Then Ash ran out of the door ready to join his friends. Finally after a long time since I fell in love with Ash my heart rise with happiness. The happiness of love. Then I knew that no matter what I do and no matter how much I try Ash will always be a part of me and in my heart.

Love. It's a word that I can never put into words.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon and I had just got out o my shower. I had my hair in a bun wrapped with a white towel while a got another towel to wrap around my body. I was heading to my room when I past the kitchen and something caught my eye. it was a yellow back pack. I knew for sure it wasn't mine or Max's. I decided to look at it later.

After dressing into my usual clothes I walked over it and saw the name tag belonged to Dawn. Dawn must of forgotten it. I decided to have a look. I opened the bag and saw a white envelope with my name on it. I looked at the back and it was from Ash.

I knew it. This was the letter Ash and Dawn complained back at Sinnoh. Then I heard someone running towards my direction. She had navy blue hair with yellow clips in her hair. It was Dawn. She was shocked to find me here. But I was more shocked to find her still here.

"Dawn what are you doing here?" I asked in a shocked tone. "I thought you already went"  
"I came back for my bag" Dawn said. "and what are you doing with that letter?"  
"Isn't that my question?" I asked.  
"Yes Dawn" A voice overcome our conversation. "What where you doing with my letter?" he said as he appeared behind Dawn.

Then we both know that it was Ash.

"Tell us Dawn" Ash said. "Please tell me or have you forgotten again?"

Dawn was trapped by both sides. Even I wanted to know why Dawn was hiding this letter my other question was why weren't these two back at their hometowns? Well it looks like that has to wait.

"Well?" I asked as I lifted an eyebrow. "We are waiting"  
"Well…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteenth  
**  
Ash and I just stood there watching the girl's every move. Then she started to cry. She left Ash and me in a state of confusion.

"I'm sorry" Dawn cried. "I didn't mean it"  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I really didn't forget the letters" Dawn sniffed. "I kept them"  
"Why?!" Ash yelled as he turned around to face Dawn. "You knew how important they where to me"  
"Because I wanted you for myself" Dawn mumbled in a low tone of voice.  
"What" I gasped. "But why Dawn?"  
"Because I don't want you near him May" Dawn cried a little more.  
"Why?" I asked again.  
"Because I'm in love with Ash!"

I was shocked to hear does words right in front of me. I didn't know that Misty, Dawn and I would be all falling in love with our best friend. What could I say now? That I'm still in love with Ash?

I didn't know what to say next. I looked up Ash. I couldn't explain the reaction on his face. But I could tell that he didn't know that his best friends would be falling in love with him.

"I can't stand Ash near Misty" Dawn cried. "Each time I see them together I feel so uncomfortable"  
"If you love them set them free" I told to Dawn who was still crying on her knees.  
"What?" Dawn asked me.  
"If you love them set them free" I repeated as I looked at Ash. "Maybe you should go home for a while Dawn" I suggested. "It might help you relax and think about what you said today"  
"Well Ash and I did come back for my bag" Dawn replied.  
"That is true" Ash said as he joined the conversation. "I let Misty and Brock go back to Pallet and I will follow"  
"Oh I see" I replied.

Then out of nowhere I got an idea.

"Hey, what about you and I go back to Pallet together?" I asked. "That is it is okay with you"  
"Hey I'm fine with that" Ash smiled. "I got a new ticket which leaves in a hour and I accidently bought two"  
"Well isn't that lucky"  
"Well im going in a few minutes back to Twinleaf town" Dawn said as she rubbed her last tears from her face.  
"Well don't forget to come to visit me at Pallet okay Dawn?"  
"Okay Ash" Dawn nodded as she went to her bag. Soon the bluenette walked over to Ash and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Remember Ash I will always love you even you don't feel the same way to me. I will learn to understand" Dawn said as she made her way out of the door.

As Dawn walked out that door I thought to myself that back at the Wallace Cup I never imagine that we would even get this far. I mean three girls in love with one man who has chosen who he wanted to live his whole life with. Ash was still looking at Dawn as she walked out of my house while I moved my eyes to look into his. As I looked into them they seem to tell a different story.

Why? It's like Ash has something hiding in him. Not like before I could tell he wasn't hiding a thing. What was he hiding now? Then Ash turned his face to my direction.

"Well you better get ready" He told me. "The boat leaves in less than a hour"  
"Okay" I nodded. "I better get ready"

I ran away from Ash and ran into my room and started to pack. As I packed my things I realize something. My ribbon I won with Ash was missing. I panicked. I ran into my closet and threw my clothes all over the place as I scrambled into my clothes looking for the ribbon. I was too busy panicking I didn't notice that Ash was behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw it was Ash.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he showed my other half of the ribbon.  
"Where did you have it?" I asked as I took the ribbon from his hands. "I was looking everywhere for it"  
"I can see" Ash replied as he looked around in my messy room covered in my clothes. "I found it on the floor when I enter the room"  
"Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him as a thank you gift. "I don't know what I could do without you"

Then I looked up at his face. We both stared into each other's eyes. Without thinking both our lips started to come closer and closer by the minute. When they were about to connect I stopped myself and backed away and head back to my bag. We both felt embarrassed.

I can't have a relationship to a person that is in love with someone else. It's just not right. I mean he is in love with someone else. He even has a girlfriend.

There will be never a space for me in his heart. Never.

* * *

After packing we both went to the port. We both walked for the boat that was going to Pallet town. We both found it and made our way to the boat. We showed our tickets and made our way up. We both got into our rooms and started to unpack. It would take just two days but I can wait. There is no rush. Soon the boat started and made its way to Pallet town.

A few hours had passed since we both got on bored and the boat was on its way to Pallet. It was sun setting and I walked outside. I saw the ocean glow orange as the sky glowed in the same beauty. I saw water pokemon rising to the surface to breath. It was such a beautiful sight to see. I was getting tired looking at the sea and it's water pokemon and walked back to my room. As I walked to my room I walked past Ash's cabin. I heard him talking to his Pikachu. I put my ear against the door to listen.

"What am I going to do Pikachu?" Ash said to his fellow companion.  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked in a state of confusion.  
"I never been so confused in my life"  
"Pikachu pika pi!"  
"I wish I knew what you just said" Ash sighed. "I wish I had someone else to tell my problems. I mean if I told Misty or Dawn they might get mad. Maybe Misty might break up with me. If I told Brock he might get jealous that I have a girlfriend and he doesn't"  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.  
"Mom?" Ash replied. "I mean I don't know… what would she say?"  
"Pikachu pika Pikachu pi"  
"Well I could try"

I decided not to listen anymore and walked to my room for the night. What did Ash mean by him has never been so confused in his whole life? Ash was starting to make me suspicious. Soon I got dressed into my PJ's and feel asleep.

* * *

"Hey May!"  
"What?" I said as I woke up.  
"Get up" Ash said as he shaked me more. "We have to go"  
"We are here already?" I said in surprise. "I thought it would take two days to get here"  
"I said it would take two days in total to get here. Yesterday was one day and add today makes two"  
"Okay I'll get up" I said as I took the covers off me. "Now leave so I can get dressed"

Ash left my room without saying a word. When I got dressed I saw Ash was outside my room waiting for me and Delia, Professor Oak and Misty were also waiting for me. They were all waiting for me.

"Well let's go" Ash told me.  
"Yeah" I nodded as my reply.

We both got off the boat and walked over to my friends. Ash went straight to Misty and Misty gave him a welcome kiss in the lips. I tried not to look and I walked over to greet Delia and Professor Oak.

"Nice to see you hear May" Ash's mother greeted me with a smile. "Long time no see"  
"Long time no see as well Professor Oak and Ash's mom" I greeted back.

I used my eyes to look back at Ash and Misty. I saw them walking towards to me holding hands. I clenched my fist and made my grip tight. Soon a released my grip and relaxed my hand.

I did because I couldn't stand the two near each other. When will I ever move on. Then suddenly I made a promise to myself that if I wanted to move on in life I had to try and not see Ash anymore.

This would be our last encounter. I told myself while I'm here I will enjoy myself and have a great time. Treasure them in me for the rest of my life.

We all walked back to Ash's home where Ash's mother had made a special feast for her only son. When we got there and when Delia let us in we all went to the dining room. I nearly drooled at the food she had prepare.

"Where should I start?" I asked myself. "Too much to choose from"

So eventually we all started to eat. It was such a great meal. I couldn't remember a greater feast then that. I was so full that I need to get some fresh air. I walked to the backyard and laid myself on the grass. I looked up at he sky. It was still clear blue. There were still some fluffy clouds floating around.

_"May?"_

I sat up from my position and thought that the wind called out my name.

"May"

I turned around to face the house and saw that it wasn't the wind but Misty.

"Misty?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you" She replied as she took a seat next to me on the grass. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?"  
"Sure" I said. "Go ahead"  
"Well it is about Ash and me" Misty told me. "His…different"  
"Different?" I asked. "How?"  
"Well when he admitted his feelings for me I felt happy…but as we both got both deeper into our relationship I felt something changed. when he came back from our Johto grand festival he wasn't the same. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He always ate by himself and he wouldn't want to talk to me either. But now he is back to his normal. His happy once again. He is the man I loved" Misty said as she looked at Ash playing with his pokemon. "But then I realize something. He is only acting this way because of you"  
"Me?" I said in surprise. "Why me?"  
"Because he is still in love with you" Misty replied in me. "I don't think it's me in that heart of his anymore. To be honest I don't think I was there to begin with"  
"How do you know this?" I asked.  
"There was a time where I was going to bed with Ash. This was the time where he stayed at the Cerulean gym. He was in bed sleeping. I went up to him and started to kiss him and unbutton his top. Ash was half asleep back then. When he realized that I was kissing him on the lips he started to kiss me back. After kissing him I pulled myself back. Then the first word he said was your name May. He called out your name. Then I realize that he is in love with you" Misty said as she shedder a tear. "But that is okay. I understand"

Now what could I say? Say that I love Ash too? That sound like a great plan. Make Misty feel even worse. Yeah, nice plan May. Instead I just put my hand on her shoulder. Then she started to cry even more. She tried to cry silently so Ash wouldn't hear his girlfriend crying because of him.

"Everything will be fine" I told her. "Everything will be fine"

* * *

It was the early next morning. I was in the living room and I was the only one awake. I was all dressed and my bag was all packed up. I was ready to leave.

Leavening for good.

I was in the living room looking at the contest ribbon I won with Ash back at Kanto. I looked at it. Then I slowly placed it on the coffee table. Then I slowly walked out the door. Before I closed the door behind me I took one last look at the room.

I couldn't believe it. This was it. My final goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

I looked around me for the last time. I looked where I put my half of the ribbon. It was still lying there on the coffee table. I looked at it the closed the door behind me. Walking out of Ash's life for good.

**(Note: I have to go to Author's POV for this scene)  
**  
Only a few minutes later a little yellow mouse by the name of Pikachu woke up from his sleep. Pikachu got off from his master's bed and ran to May's room. The little yellow mouse squeezed though the small gap of the door. When he was though he jumped on the bed. But the little mouse pokemon was surprised to find that the bed was all fixed and neat. Then Pikachu realized that May had gone. He jumped off the bed and ran to his master's room.

Ash was still sleeping. Misty was also sleeping with him. Pikachu ran into the room and started to shake his master. Ash woke up a few seconds later.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as he rubbed his left eye.  
"Pika pi chu cha pi!" Pikachu explained in a rush.  
"Slow down Pikachu" Ash replied. "Now explain"

Pikachu knew that it would take hours before he would get his message across to him. Pikachu jumped off the bed and looked around to find something to show Ash that May was gone. He ran into the living room. To his luck he found May's other half of the ribbon she won back with Ash in Kanto. The small yellow mouse quickly jumped onto the glass coffee table and picked up the item in his mouth and ran back to Ash.

Meanwhile Ash was already out of his bed and was getting dressed into his normal clothes.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked as his fury companion entered the room. "Why do you have May's other half of the ribbon?  
"Pikachu" Pikachu said as he dropped the ribbon onto the floor. "Pika pi!" it called out.

Then Ash knew what his old friend had been telling him. Ash ran out of his room and into May's and saw that everything was clean and tidy. Ash quickly ran back into his room, got dressed and picked up May's other half of the ribbon. By this time Misty had just woken up. She was surprise to find Ash in such a rush.

"Ash?" She asked. "What is the rush?"  
"I have to go" Ash replied to his girlfriend as he put his other pair of his shoe on.  
"Where?"  
"I need to see May" he replied as he ran out of the door with Pikachu tagging along.

Then Misty was left alone in Ash's room. She was still in his bed. She was sitting on her legs.

"Just what I thought" Misty said.

* * *

**(Note: Now we shall go back to Character's POV)**

I just stood there and watched as more passengers entered the boat. I laid my arms and head on the rails and sighed. I still remember when I got here. I went here to visit Ash right after the Hoenn championships and then he invited me to go with him to the battle frontier in Kanto. Then I visited him at the Wallace Cup.

So many memories. So many that it will be hard to forget. Espacaily if they are a part of you now.

"May!"

I lifted my head from the rails and looked around. I couldn't see the person who called out my name.

"May down here!"

I looked down and I couldn't believe it. It was him. Ash. He was waving his arms to me. He had a letter in his hand. He folded it into a paper plane and threw it to me but it didn't seem to go far. The letter he threw fell straight to the water. I ran down from the ship and quickly got the letter. I was about to open it until the horn went which meant it was time for my departure. I didn't have time to say good bye to Ash because I couldn't find him. When I picked up the letter his disappear like the wind.

I ran back to the boat. When I got there I opened up the wet letter. The ink went everywhere but there was four letters I could read.

Love.

Then the wind blew the letter right out of my hands and I watched it fly back into the water. Soon the letter got so wet that it started to sink into the ocean. Then the boat made its move and started to leave Pallet. As I watched the town get smaller and smaller I thought of only one word.

Love.

What did that mean? if the letter didn't fell into the water I could understand but it didn't and why didn't Ash say goodbye to me for the last time?

To many questions to answer. Maybe some of them don't even have a answer leaving me with more questions unanswered.

* * *

And that was it. The end of my story. The story I think I will never tell anyone else again.

All that happened two years ago. When I fell in love with my best friend, where my rival also fell in love with me. Where Dawn hid the letters from Ash, when Ash confessed his feelings to Misty and when Misty told me that Ash was still in love with me.

Now I'm here back in Johto once again. Competing for the ribbons so I can finally win the Johto grand festival. Everyone is here. Drew, Harley, Soledad and even Dawn. We are both best friends. Dawn doesn't really like Ash anymore. She fancy Drew a little. They look quite nice together.

I haven't got any information from Ash or Misty. I don't even know if they are still a couple still. I look up at the sky. The huge star was going to rest and as it did it slowly descended behind the hills of Johto. The sky glowed this beautiful orange colour that I even can't explain right now.

This scene told me that it was time to go back inside. I got off the soft green lush hill and walk back to the poke centre. As I walk through the door I saw my bluenette friend to greet me there. She didn't seem happy at all. I look at the object she was holding. She was holding a light pink envelope letter. I stood there in confusion. She slowly walked up to me.

"May this is for you" she told me in soft tone of voice.  
"What is the matter?" I ask. "Is everything fine"  
"I'm fine but maybe you won't when you open that letter" she said.

I didn't reply. So I decided to open the letter instead. I pulled out a pink piece of paper. I turned it around and start to read it.

_Dear Miss Maple  
We have invited you to Ash and Misty's wedding  
It is on Wednesday 17 December  
RSVP by 25 November  
Please come and celebrate this special occasion!_

"The Wedding is in two days" Dawn explained. "Are you going?"  
I couldn't reply. i was in too much shock to even look at her face.  
I stood there in shock. I can't believe it. Ash and Misty were getting married. So this was happening in two years. I couldn't help but cry. I threw the letter on the floor and ran to my room.

And I told myself that I wouldn't cry for Ash. Guess I'm wrong.

I ran to my room and opened the door without a care in the world. I ran to the bed and started to cry heavily. Then I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw it was Dawn. My best friend.

"Everything will be fine" Dawn told me. "Like you told me, If you love them set them free"  
"I did that Dawn two years ago!" I yelled as I faced her direction. "But he is still here in my heart. This heart that has been in love with him for over two years and still is!" I called out to her.

Dawn didn't reply but instead she gave me a friendly hug. I cried in her arms. She patted my back softly.

I am such a fool when it comes to love. I'm still in love with someone that is about to get married.

Why is love so complicated to understand and master? And why is it so hard to let it go? Why?

* * *

It was the next day in Johto. I was in my bed. I Haven't felt like this for a long time. I felt like dying once again. I wanted to die so my problems can go away for good but then I would give more problems to my friends and family. I got out of bed and got dressed. When I was dressed I walked downstairs. When I got to the bottom I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him.

"Ash?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

When I called out his name Ash turned around to face me. Ash looked different. His hair was the same. He had his red cap on but this time with a half yellow poke ball as the centre piece. He had a navy blue jacket with a black top inside with light blue long pants. He had Pikachu on his shoulder. He had his hands inside his pockets.

"Hey May" Ash greeted. "How's it been?"  
"Great" I replied.  
"Well may we talk?" he asked me.  
"Sure" I replied as we both walked out of the poke centre.

We both decide to talk on a hill that faced the ocean. We didn't talk when we first got there. I wish he could say something. I really don't have all day.

"Ash if you nothing to say you might as well go back to Pallet and fix your wedding" I said as I got up.

Then out of nowhere Ash grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down onto the grass. I fell on my bum. I have no choice but to wait until he says something.

"There is no wedding" Ash told me without looking at my direction.  
"No wedding?" I ask in confusion. "What happened?"  
"I cancelled the wedding" he replied.  
"Why?" I asked. "Don't you love Misty anymore?"  
"We had a talk back at Pallet" Ash said. "Just the two of us. It was the day before our wedding…"

_"Why did you call me Misty?" Ash asked as he greeted his fiancé with a kiss.  
"We need to talk" She told him. "It is about us" Misty said as she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged them to the living room.  
"What do we need to talk about?" Ash asked as they both sat down on the sofa.  
"I want to cancel the wedding" Misty said.  
"Why?" Ash said in shock. "don't you love me anymore?"  
"I do" Misty replied. "But I know it's not me in that heart of yours"  
"What are you talking about?" Ash complained. "If I didn't love you then we wouldn't get married!" Ash yelled as he got off the sofa.  
"Stop it!" Misty yelled back as she also got off the sofa. "Your in love with her aren't you?"  
"Who?"  
"Stop playing dumb Ash!" Misty yelled. "I'm talking about May!"  
"May?" Ash asked in astonishment. "Why do you want to bring her up to this conversation.  
"I'm bring her up because she needs to be" Misty complained. "And because you are still in love with her. You always have been and always will"_

Ash didn't reply anything to this. Misty couldn't help it anymore. She got out her hand and slowly pulled off her engagement ring that Ash gave her and got out Ash's hand and opened it and placed the ring in Ash's palm and gave him her last kiss on the lips.

_"I know you are" Misty cried. "Sometimes I don't want to accept it but that is the truth"  
"Misty…" Ash said. "I…didn't…mean it"  
"I know" Misty cried as she put her hand on his cheek. "Falling in love is always unexpected"_

_Then she hugged Ash for the last time. Then more tears came flooding in. Ash wrapped his arms around the crying red head._

_"I always loved you Ash" Misty cried as she broke up their romantic hug._

_Before Ash could responded she got her bag which was near the door and walked straight out of Ash's home. Ash fell back on the sofa._

_All confused and heartbroken._

"Then I realized something" Ash added. "That she was right. I was so blind to see it. I had to break someone else's heart to see it"  
"To see what?" I ask.  
"That I'm still in love with you May" Ash said as he laid his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes. I remember kissing him back at the Wallace Cup. We seem to kiss for a long time. No one disturbed this moment. Then he started to wrap his arms around me and I started to do the same. Then I fell backwards the landed on the grass while Ash and I was still kissing. Ash was lying on top of my while I was right under him. Then we broke the kiss.

"I love you May" Ash whispered into my ear.  
"And I love you too" I replied into his ear.  
"I'm so sorry if I had to hurt you so much before realizing how much I love you"  
"That is okay" I replied as I kiss him on the lips. "I could already hear you saying to me in the wind" I said as I broke the kiss.  
"The wind?" Ash asked me. "How does that work?"  
"This might sound silly but I could sometimes here you calling out my name in the wind. It was in a low tone. Like a whisper"  
"You mean Whisper in the wind?" he asked.  
"Yes" I replied. A whisper in the wind saying how much we love each other"

Then Ash got off me and laid on the grass. I snuggled next to him as I also cuddled him at the same time. I laid my hand on his chest while Ash got his hand and put his hand on top of mine. We both looked at the sky. It still had the early morning look. The slight light pink. We just laid there looking at it.

For the first time I felt how love was meant to be. Love fills you up with happiness. So happy that you don't want to moment to end. Then Ash faced my direction and kissed me on the lips. Soon we broke the kiss.

"I love you May" Ash told me. "And even I don't say it at times you can still hear it in the wind. Whispering how much I love you"  
"And I love you too Ash" I replied. "And I will keep telling you that as long as I live"

Then we went back to look back at the sky. Watching the pink turning sky blue.

I haven't been this happy since I fell in love with Ash.

Finally i could feel the happinese of love. the feeling that makes us smile and laugh. the feeling that makes you know that the person you love loves you back and you do the same. the feeling that you knwo that is the person you will spend the rest of life with.

Finally I could put love into words. I can finally say it out of my lips to the person I love. And that is Ash. Ash will always be in my heart. Nothing can be or replace our love for each other. No one.

* * *

**Author's notes**

And that's it. the ending to this fic. i really enjoyed writting this fic. i hope you guys like this fic because i do.

Also i hoped you enjoyed the drama i added in. to be honest some of the drama in this stories i never expected to write down. you can say they came last minute.

Well that's all. see you in my next upcoming fic, Remember me.

See you then!

Midnightmoon602


End file.
